


The Random Crossover RP Story 3

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [6]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Invader Zim, Kingdom Hearts, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A third tale of love, friendship, randomness, insanity, and cringe.Yet another part of a massive deviantART RP between me and Glacia1. Still is a very self-shippy, and is crossing over with more series containing our favorite characters. Now with 50% more butchering because we got hitched with our husbandos. And please give a warm welcome to Sephiroth as our host villain!Originally Published: August 2010
Relationships: N. Gin/OC, Neo Cortex/OC, Nitrus Brio/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. The Never Ending Random Story

*It was a dark night. Batman and Batgirl stood on top of a tallest building looking at the streets of Gotham while munching on chocolate bars*

Batgirl: Om nom nom nom nom......

Batman: ........

~~~

Batgirl: *Hands a bar to Batman* Aren’t you going to have one?

Batman: I sense danger.

Batgirl: You sensed danger when we were next to the bunnies at the pet shop!

~~~

Batman: They were thinking random evil thoughts!

~~~

*An alarm goes off*

~~~

Batman: Time to go.... *swings off*

Batgirl: Either he's used to when a crime was going to start or he's psychic. *swings after him*

~~~

*They land in front of the building*

Batgirl: You wanna make a bet who it is?

~~~

Batman: Eh why not? Ok my money's on Joker.

~~~

Batgirl: Well, Iiii think it's my favorite married man.

~~~

Batman: Mr. Freeze? *raised eyebrow*

~~~

Batgirl: *Faceplam* You know!

~~~  
Batman: Well hey he's the only villain in our city that we know who's married!

~~~

Batgirl: Since when was he married?!? And he isn't the only one.

~~~

Batman: He was married a long time ago, to Nora Friez. And who else would they be married?

~~~

*Some squawking is heard in the building*

~~~

Batman: ........Oh.....right.....

Batgirl: You forgot again didn't you?

Batman: Yeah......

~~~

*They run into the building*

~~~

*Penguin started to take some jewelry* Penguin: Mwhahahahahahaha!

~~~

Batman: Looking for a late wedding present, Penguin?

~~~

Penguin: Why Batman, how did you guess? I thought you forgot that I was married again?

Batman: .......Grrrrr

~~~

Batgirl: *Snickers*

~~~

Batman: Why must everyone make fun of my poor memory of Glacia and Penguin's wedding?

~~~

Batgirl: How are things going anyway?

~~~

Penguin: Oh things are great! *smiles* Glacia took me to so many planets and I got to see so many different things!

~~~

Batman: A lot of birds?

~~~

Penguin: Very funny Batman. Ha ha ha....

~~~

Batman: Well, we can't let you steal again. *Gets his batarangs*

~~~

*Penguin aims his umbrella at the heroes* Penguin: I like to see you try to catch me..... *smiles*

~~~

Batgirl: You've already seen it a dozen times, Pengy.

~~~

Penguin: Well, this time I’m not going to get caught! These jewels are gonna be for my Glacia! *Takes out smoke pellets and smashed them to the ground*

~~~

Batman: Oh, great!

~~~

Batgirl: We better go find him before he disappears! *runs out of the jewelry store*

~~~

Batman: *Follows* Where is he?

~~~

Penguin: I’m up here! *Is up on top of a building* Can't catch me! *Runs*

~~~

*The bats use those batrope thingies to get on top*

~~~

*Penguin ran while laughing* Penguin: This is going to be easy!

~~~

Batgirl: Heh, this is gonna be easy.

Penguin: *Trips on some roof oject* Ow!

~~~

Batman: We got you now Penguin......give it up while you still can.

Batgirl: Yeah what he said!

~~~

Penguin: Gr…

~~~

*Just as Batman and Batgirl were about to arrest Penguin a few soldiers along with a silver haired man appeared*

~~~

Batgirl: What the-?

~~~

Silver haired man: Come with us.....or die......

Penguin and Batgirl: O____o()

~~~

Batman: Who are you?

~~~

Silver haired man: I am Sephiroth....and this is my army. Now come with us or die.

~~~

Batgirl: Hymh, yeah.

~~~

Sephiroth: So are you saying that you won't surrender?

Batman: Forget it.....

*Sephiroth glares, then pointed his longsword at the three as One Winged Angel started to play*

Sephiroth: Soldiers.....kill them....

*The soldiers attacked*

~~~

*Not-so-epic fighting scene between all of them*

~~~

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sephiroth

Sephiroth [CHORUS]

[REPEAT CHORUS] [REPEAT CHORUS]

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors immanis

Et inanis Fate - monstrous

and empty,

Fate - monstrous

and empty,

[REPEAT CHORUS] [REPEAT CHORUS]

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias Come, come, O come,

do not let me die

Come, come, O come,

do not let me die

[REPEAT VERSE] [REPEAT VERSE]

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa)

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa) Come, come, O come, (Glorious)

do not let me die (Noble)

Come, come, O come, (Glorious)

do not let me die (Noble)

[REPEAT VERSE] [REPEAT VERSE]

Sephiroth

Sephiroth

~~~

Penguin: What the hell is with the singing?

Batgirl: Lack of background music, I guess!

~~~

*Sephiroth started attacking Batman*

Batman: *defends himself*

~~~

*The soldiers are being beat by Batgirl and Penguin*

~~~

Penguin: Take that! *whacks a soldier with his umbrella*

Batgirl: HIYAAAAAA! *does the hand knife*

~~~

Penguin: If I get hurt Glacia is going scold me! I just recovered from my last encounter with you guys!

~~~

Batgirl: Well excuuuuuuuse us for being the good guys! *Punches a soldier*

~~~

*More epic fighting*

~~~

*Batman threw a batarang lasso and tied the soldiers’ legs together*

Batman: Don't mess with the bat!

~~~

Batgirl: Now, what about snow white overthere?

~~~

Batman: Simple......*Takes out handcuffs* We take him to jail....

Sephiroth: *Glares* I will send you all to the lifestream......

~~~

Penguin: They what? It better not take long. I've got to get back to the Mrs. in nthe love nest.

Batgirl: O_O

Penguin: What? I can call it that!

~~~

Sephiroth: *Attacks with the long sword* If I cannot capture you to lure the defective genome soldiers along with the youngest's descendent then I shall eliminate you.

~~~

All: Huh?

~~~

Sephiroth: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

~~~

Batgirl: Um... Can we kick his butt now?

~~~

Penguin: You bet we are! *Holds his umbrella*

~~~

Batgirl: Alright then! *She runs towards Sehpiroth*

~~~

Sephiroth: *Slashes Batgirl*

Batman: Batgirl!

~~~

Batgirl: Ugh! *Falls on a roof*

~~~

*Batman leaps after Batgirl while Penguin starts running away*

Penguin: RUUUUUUN!!!!!

~~~

Batman: *Picks up Batgirl* Penguin, to the Batcave!

Penguin: Really?

Batman: NO!

~~~

Penguin: Awwwww man...... -_-()

*Sephiroth chases after the three*

Sephiroth: You cannot escape me!

~~~

Penguin: Oh, pretties!

*A swarm of angry birds fly over to Seph and keep attacking him*

~~~

Sephiroth: GAH! *starts swatting his sword around* GET OFF!

~~~

Penguin: RUN FASTER! Wait. *Stops* ... I'm goin' the wrong way! *Runs in another direction* Later, Bats! XD *Waves*

~~~

Batman: PENGUIN! WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!

*Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Penguin*

Sephiroth: I got you birdman!

Penguin: Hey! Let me go!!!!! >8(

~~~

*The birds come back and attack Seph*

~~~

Sephiroth: OW!

*Penguin gets away*

Penguin: In your face pretty boy!!!!!

~~~

Batman: *Mumbles* Speak for yourself, Cobblepot.

~~~

Penguin: I HEARD THAT BATMAN!!!!

Batgirl: *starts to wake up* Owwwww what happened?

~~~

Batman: You got knifed by that guy.

~~~

Batgirl: What?! I want a recount!

Batman: Not today...... he's too tough. We need to warn....no wait Cobblepot can handle that......

~~~

Penguin: *Eventually makes it home safely*

~~~

*Glacia arrived at the Cobblepot manor in her spaceship*

Glacia: Egad what a day.......

~~~

Penguin: What a night! *Walks over to her*

~~~

Glacia: *Climbs out of the spaceship while pulling out a birdcage with a rainbow colored bird inside* Hi, Oswald! *Smiles* Got a new bird for you!

~~~

Penguin: Aw! *Holds the cage and kisses Glacia* What is it?

~~~

Glacia: Its a Rainbowloona! 8D Its like a phoenix only it doesnt die and burn in ashes, it only goes poof and turn to rainbow dust and gets reborn in it!

~~~

Penguin: *Eyes widen* That's interesting. I always get so sad when one of my pretties die. *Frowns*

~~~

Glacia: Awwwwwwww........ *Hugs Penguin* Soooo how was your day?

~~~

Penguin: Eh, ran into Bats... Almost got killed by another white-haired person.

~~~

Glacia: Oh another one huh? What's he look like, another one of those pretty boy wannabe's?

~~~

Penguin: Yeah, that's what I said! Oh, and I got you this. *Holds up a gold necklace with a pea-sized diamond in the middle*

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* Aw sweetie you shouldn't have! *takes it*

Penguin: *Smiles back* But I do! Knowing that you work so hard taking over planets for the Tallests!

Glacia: I know right? Dib although made things challenging.

~~~

Penguin: And to think... It was only a month ago we were all together. ... N. Gin and Syrenna's wedding.

~~~

Glacia: You bet. Our wedding and Syrenna and N. Gin's wedding..... Those were the best weddings ever....

*Then the door started to knock*

~~~

Penguin: Oh, god... *Facepalm*

~~~

Glacia: Uh oh..... Now, let’s not panic....*Takes Penguin's hand then starts to walk upstairs while shouting while disguising her voice as an old man* Come in!!!!

*The door busted open and Sephiroth comes in*

~~~

Penguin: *Whispers* That's the guy that attacked me!

~~~

Glacia: Really? *looks at the guy* He looks....familiar though.... *keeps running up the stairs*

Sephiroth: *starts looking around*

~~~

Penguin: We need to get out of here! He was able to hurt Batgirl back there with this sword.

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhh geeez! Alright, alright! I got this one! *pulls out a device to call the space ship* Quick to the balcony!

~~~

Zim: What for?

Penguin: *Grabs the device* Never mind that! Just get down here!

Zim: Alright, alright. Sheesh. *Flies his spaceship to the balcony*

~~~

Glacia: About time you got here dude!

Zim: Well excuse me for not knowing what's going on!

Glacia: We'll explain on the way! Just floor it!

*Zim steps on the gas pedal then dashes away*

*Sephiroth bursts open the balcony doors and growls at his own misfortune.*

Sephiroth: They got away.......

~~~

*Back at Calico mansion Syrenna and N. Gin are in bed. N. Gin resting on her as she strokes his back*

N. Gin: Ugh... Damn migraine... Why can't I just go to sleep and wake up and have another normal day..?

Syrenna: Oh, shhh. *Pulls him up closer to her* Just relax and you'll go to sleep.

N. Gin: You seem irritated. I'm sorry I woke you up.

Syrenna: No, it's not that... I sense something more disruptive...

N. Gin: *Groans*

Syrenna: I'll worry about it tomorrow.

(The Massive)

Red: *Yawn* I say we have pancakes for breakfast.

Purple: Nooo, waffles!

~~~

Red: Pancakes!

Purple: Waffles!

Red: Pancakes!

Purple: Waffles!

*The computer started to beep*

Pilot guy: Sir, we're picking up a transmission near earth, should we respond?

Red: Please do.

*The screen turned on*

Zim and Glacia: *salutes* Our Tallests!

Purple: What do you two have to report?

Glacia: Weeeeeeeeellllll......

Penguin: My manor's under attack by a super soldier!

~~~

Purple: *Yawn* A what?

~~~

Glacia: There's a white haired pretty-boy with a very long longsword attacking our home! He looks familiar but I don't really know him.

Red: Alright, alright, just calm down all of you....

Zim: But I've been calm sir.

Red: With the exception of you Zim. Just get to the massive as fast as you can. Purple and I will meet up with you.

~~~

Purple: *Is sleeping standing up*

~~~

Red: *annoyed look on his face* Uhhhhh yeah..... see ya when you get up there! Tallest Red out!

Zim: *shakes his head* Tallest Purple.....

Glacia: Yeah I know right....?

Zim and Glacia: He gets tired too easily.....

~~~

Penguin: Zzzzzz...

~~~

*looks at Penguin then the two started laughing*

Glacia: *rests her head on Penguin's shoulder and sleeps* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zim: *looks at the sleeping Glacia then glares as he drives* Humans.....

~~~

(The Massive, hallway to the ship port)

Purple: Red, I wanna go to bed...

Red: *Is pulling him through the hall* Nooo, you wanna go to the ship port.

Purple: Why don't you sleep?

Red: Why don't you stay awake? -_-

~~~

Purple: Cuz I don’t wanna!

~~~

Red: Gr... *Sweatdrop*

*They make it to the port*

~~~

*The ship made it to the Massive*

Zim: WE HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!

Penguin and Glacia: GAAAAAH! O___O()

~~~

Purple: Aw... Why did they get to sleep?!?

~~~

Zim: Because they were sitting on comfy seats my Tallest.

~~~

Purple: T_T I want our comfy bed...

~~~

Red: You'll go back to sleep soon Pur! Just wait! Ok now tell me again....who attacked you?

~~~

Penguin: Some silver-haied dude with longswords...

~~~

Red: *Sees a piece of silver hair on Penguin's tux and took it* I'll take this for analysis.

~~~

Penguin: *Sighs and rubs his eyes* You look beautiful in that necklace, Glacia.

~~~

Glacia: *Yawns and stretches* Thank you Ozzie......

Zim: Oh brother..... *Facepalms*

~~~

Penguin: *Puts his arms around her and kisses her*

Purple: Aw... That's sweet... *Falls back to sleep*

Red: C'mon, Pur. *Grabs him a starts to walk out* Let's get you to bed. You guys can stay here too.

~~~

Zim: *bleck* Wish Gir was here....

*Penguin and Glacia slept peacefully in the ship*

~~~

*The Tallests and N. Gin and Syrenna slept peacefully in their own beds too*


	2. The Wives and Time of Random Crossover

*The next morning*

Glacia: *Wakes up* *Yawns* Man......what a night....*cracks back* Egads..... I feel like a seventy year old woman.....

~~~

Penguin: Hmph, you don't look like one.

~~~

Glacia: *laughs* Thanks Ozzie.

Zim: *wakes up from the front seat* Geez.....I had an awful dream last night....... I feel permanently scarred.....

Penguin: Ah come on Zim! It couldn't have been THAT bad!

*Zim gave the two a disturbed look.*

Glacia: O___O It was that bad huh?

Zim: *hisses* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss........

~~~

Penguin: What? What made it so bad?

~~~

Zim: Trust me.....you don't want to know.....

Glacia: ...........Did it involve Dib?

Zim: Yes.......

Glacia: Oh.......

~~~

Penguin: o_o

Red: *Comes in* Test results are in! ... You guys could have just slept in your own room you know.

~~~

Glacia: Sorry about that Red. We were too tired to even move.

Zim: *twitches*

~~~

Red: He-he I don't care. I said "The test results are in". I've always wanted to say that.

Purple: Yeah, he always wanted to tell "who the father is" to some poor woman.

Red: >_>

~~~

Penguin: That's horrid!

Purple: I know..... but he's gonna do it anyway.

Glacia: *Laughs*

~~~

Red: Well, anyways, the father- erm -the guy who attacked you is... I don't know. I can't read science.

~~~

Glacia: Here I can read science my tallest. *looks at the piece of paper her eyes trailed down on the paper until her eyes widened with suprise*

~~~

Penguin: What is it?

~~~

Glacia: We're doomed.....its.....its.....Sephiroth! *Thunder boomed in the background while lightning flashed*

~~~

Purple: Red... *Puts his hand on Red's shoulder* I'm still a little sleepy... Is there supposed to be thunder in outer space?

Red: No, I don't think so, Pur.

Penguin: Who's Sephiroth?

~~~

Glacia: Sephiroth is the ultimate super soldier who once worked with SOLDIER until he went rouge, he hated everything that exists and devotes his whole life to a headless female entity called Jenova because he thinks she is his mother. Which she's not. Then a guy named Cloud appeared with a gang of people and they killed him a few times then The Black Dragon Organization took some DNA of Sephiroth and recreated him as their own soldier. He's the general of the whole genome army ever since!

~~~

Penguin: Oh..! It's all coming together now! He wants to bring you and some other soldiers back to the Black Dragon!

~~~

Glacia: *Face paled and started speaking gibberish* Arslereijweknfewnperjepnfenereklwnperjeipngprnrprfjopejsrpjepjfpgf.........................................

Red and Purple: Huuuuuuh?

Zim: *sighs*

~~~

Penguin: Calm down, Honey. *Grabs her shoulders* What's going on?

~~~

Glacia: *Pulls herself together* I’m either a deeeeeaaaaad walking lady or I’m just an unlucky person who's going to put me back in the unspeakable chamber of brainwashing, so that I would continue serving those guys....which I won’t! Thank you, Ozzie dear. *Pats his hands affectionately*

Purple: Just what are you talking about?

Glacia: Ok remember when Xigbar read my book of memories?

~~~

Tallests: Huh?

Penguin: You guys weren't there. Yeah, I remember.

~~~

Glacia: I ran away from the organization after sealing Saron away. Because Dr. N. Tropy told me the whole truth about what they really are.

~~~

Zim: What are they really?

~~~

Glacia: They are evil people who want to take over the world!

~~~

All: ... Oh. *All start mumbling to themselves*

~~~

*Glacia got out from the ship and ran into the control room*

~~~

Purple: Hey, she better not ship-jack us!

Red: *Sighs* Let's go see what she's doing.

*They all leave the room*

~~~

*Glacia pushed aside two irken soldiers and started to type on the keyboard*

Glacia: C'mon....C'mon......

~~~

Penguin: What are you doing?

~~~

Glacia: I’m trying to find out if I can find Sephiroth and blast him into dust..... It has to work! Please let it work!

*The computer locked on to an angry Sephiroth walking in the forest*

Computer: Target locked.

~~~

Purple: Oh boy.

Both Tallests: *Facepalm*

~~~

Zim: Ooooooh!

Computer: 3.....2.....1 ready to fire....

Glacia: *Hits a button*

*The beam hits Sephiroth*

~~~

Red: Is he dead yet?

~~~

*The smoke and dust cleared and Sephiroth still stood giving an evil smirk*

Glacia: It didn’t work...... He really is indestructible......

~~~

All: D8

Purple: How is he still alive?!?

~~~

Glacia: He's infused with Jenova cells....... T______T

~~~

Purple: Oh, that's nice.

Red: Alright. How are we gonna deal with this guy?

Purple: More importantly the entire kidnap and brainwash Glacia crisis?

~~~

Penguin: Maybe if we can find this Cloud guy and tell him about Sephiroth he'll take him down.

Glacia: The only thing is......we dont know where he is....

~~~

Red: Hm.... I know someone with something that can!

~~~

Penguin: And who could it be?

~~~

Red: A demon witch by the name of... Syrenna Calico.

Purple: Uh, it's Syrenna Gin, now, Red. Remember?

Red: O_O Oops.

~~~

Glacia: Alright! I haven't seen her in a LONG time!

Penguin: Me neither!!!!!

~~~

Purple: It's only been a month.

Red: Yeah, But we should still pay them a visit. My Irken minions, set a coarse for the Hidden Islands! It's time to congratulate our newlyweds on their one-month anniversary!

(Calico Manor)

Syrenna: *Walks in her room with a glass of juice and gets on the bed next to N. Gin*

N. Gin: *Opens his eyes*

Syrenna: *Pets his head* Is your migraine gone?

N. Gin: Mm-hm. *Cuddles on her lap* Did you get back to sleep okay?

Syrenna: Mm-hm. *She kisses him*

~~~

*Then suddenly The Massive appeared*

~~~

N. Gin: *Hears the rumbling* What is that?

Syrenna: *Runs to the window* Oh my god! It's the Massive!

N. Gin: The Invaders? *Goes next to her* Aw, man, we havn't seen them since the wedding.

Syrenna: C'mon, get dressed. Let's go say "Hi".

~~~

N. Gin: Right! *Quickly went to the dressing room and got dressed*

*The Massive stayed motionless on the lawn as if it was waiting for someone to arrive*

~~~

Syrenna: *Runs out with N. Gin behind her and holds her arms out* MY PEOPLE!!!

~~~

*The Massive opened up and The Tallests, Glacia, Penguin, and Zim came out.*

Glacia: E.T. phone home.......

~~~

Syrenna: *Screams and hugs everybody* I missed you guys so much!

N. Gin: *Walks* Good to see you, Penguin. *Shakes his hand*

Penguin: Good to see you, my fellow married man!

~~~

Glacia: How are you two doing?

Zim: Done anything awesome?

~~~

N. Gin: Ah, we've just been relaxing. *Puts his arm around Syrenna* Even with Dr. Cortex working me to the bone.

Syrenna: But we're both just settling down. How about you guys?

~~~

Red and Purple: We're doing fine!

Zim: So have I!

Glacia and Penguin: We're doing swell too.

~~~

Syrenna: So, what brings all of you here?

~~~

Glacia: Weeeeeeeeelllllllll we got a situation going on........

~~~

Syrenna: Well, come on inside and you can tell us everything. *Heads toward the manor with N. Gin* Have you had breakfast?

~~~

Glacia: We had some of Purple's doughnuts.

Purple: *grumbles* My doughnuts.......

~~~

Syrenna: Alright then.

N. Gin: You won't eat breakfast, dear. Are sure you’re not hungry at least this morning?

Syrenna: No thank you, dear.

N. Gin: *Sighs* Alright, I have to get myself something, though.

*They all get inside and sit down while N Gin listens from the kitchen*

Syrenna: So what is it that's going on?~~~

Glacia: I’m being hunted.......

N. Gin: By Dib? I thought you ditched him in the Milky Way!

Glacia: Nah, he just appeared yesterday and almost blew me and Zim up during our takeover of the planet Corzin. The one who is really hunting me is Sephiroth, one of the might warriors that work at the Black Dragon Organization.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, yes. I remember you talking about this. Trying to gather all the X-soldiers and take you and them back to the Black Dragon.

N. Gin: *Yells, from the kitchen* And you want us to help stop him and the organization, no doubt!

~~~

Glacia: Well it is your call amigos. It’s not my style to force really dangerous missions on you all.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, I'm willing to help. What about you, N. Gin?

N. Gin: *Smiles slightly and nods*

Syrenna: Are you sure.

N. Gin: *Comes in with some bacon* If you're in this, than I am. *Kisses her*

Syrenna: And if you're gonna eat that. *Reaches for some bacon* Than I am.

N. Gin: I knew I could get you to eat something. Help yourselves, guys.

~~~

Red and Purple: Thanks!

Glacia: *takes a strip of bacon*

Penguin: Thanks a lot!

Zim: BACON!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Speaking of breakfast. Where's Gir?

~~~

Zim: ................

Glacia: ...................*speaks out* Zim and Gir had a fight.

~~~

N. Gin: O_O I was wondering how long it would take you guys.

~~~

Zim: You mean by the fact on how long I would keep my patience with him?

~~~

Syrenna and Gin: Yes.

~~~

Zim: *eye twitches then flattened his head on the table* WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!

Glacia: Well, dude, it’s because you have a short temper and you have the Napoleon complex so it’s really obvious that Gir wouldn't stick around for much longer.

Zim: All I said was to give me that Angry Monkey Doll!

Penguin: You know how much he loves Angry Monkey!

~~~

Florence: *Comes to the the top of the stairs, does the Angry Monkey, and runs back in her room*

~~~

Zim: *blinks a few times* That monkey........ *shakes fist*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* Well. *Leans against N. Gin and pats his lap* What do you need us to do?

Purple: We need to find a guy named Cloud.

Red: I figured you could use your chaos crystals and witchcraft to locate him.

Syrenna: Hm, I could. But it will have to wait 'til tonight. I need the moonlight to use my tracking spell.

~~~

Glacia: Ok. So until then, what do you guys wanna do?

~~~

N. Gin: You still owe me that one game of pool, Oswald.

Penguin: I owe you nothin' but another winning dance, Nicolas.

Everyone: OH!!!

*They go into the back room*

Red: I'll join you to make things interesting!

Purple: And I'll-! *Falls asleep*

Zim: *Sighs and walks out*

Syrenna: Well, then I guess that just leaves us, Glacie.

~~~

Glacia: Right! *Smiles* So got anything in mind that you wanna do? Cuz I have no idea!

~~~

Syrenna: Well~... *Sits next to her* I'm curious to hear about your marrige. Did Oswald give you that? *Points to her necklace*

~~~

Glacia: Oh yeah he did! *Smiles as she touches it* He is such a sweetie for giving me these kind of things, even though he doesn't have to.

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, N. Gin always worries about me. I take care of him a lot ‘cause he has fatigue, migraines, and gets sick from working at the factory so much. He always complains how he feels so upset that he never gets to take care of me in return.

~~~

Glacia: Well......I’m sure that sometime in the future that you will eventually get tired yourself and that he would take care of you whenever you needed it the most. We just need to find something that will wear you down completely.

~~~

Syrenna: *LOL* XD Hm... So, tell me about... *Giggles*

~~~

Glacia: *looks at her confused* What?

~~~

Syrenna: Well~ Now that you guys have been married for a while~ How... lovey-dovey do you guys get? :3

~~~

Glacia: *blushes* Oh.....that...... We have done that.....many times. *face turns red*

~~~

Syrenna: *LOL* XD *Puts her arm around Glacia and shakes her* Nothing to worry about, dear! It's a nautural part of life!

Purple: Zzzz... She has a point... Zzzzz...

Syrenna: And N. Gin and I have done it many times, as well. Probably more than you! XD

~~~

Glacia: *blushes* Right. *smiles and laughs nervously*

~~~

Syrenna: So, what's it like being with him?

~~~

Glacia: It......it actually makes me feel at peace when Im with him..... That I could finally relax for the first time. It happened when I first met him.

~~~

Syrenna: Really? When you pulled off that robbery on him?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah......when I saw him....I have forgotten my guilt of locking Saron in that tower. I took the jewels from him not only to keep him out of jail but also to flirt with him a little.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, so those are the reasons you did that.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah! *laughs*

~~~

Syrenna: I know what you mean... N. Gin and I when were just relaxing with each other... Even at that time I can feel the passion running through my veins...

~~~

Glacia: Awwwwwwwww!

~~~

Syrenna: So, tell me about your more... *Nudges Glacia* moments. I mean-. Well... I can't imagine anything better than just a snuggle with a greedy common criminal.

~~~

Glacia: Weeeeeeellllll I hate to be a copycat from Spiderman....but there was a time when the roof to the Cobblepot Manor had a hole on the roof, so I went up there to fix it. Oswald knew I was gonna do something like that so just in case with our new butlers and maids he along with a new butler came out with a tray of lemonade and the butler went back inside. I heard the ice clang on the glass and I got a little excited over finally having a drink from a long hot day that I accidently fell off the roof which scared Oswald a lot. But luckily I stopped falling because I remembered to tie my leg to something heavy on the roof just in case I fell. So I was hanging upside down feeling a bit embarrassed about falling and made a joke about being upside down then Oswald and I kissed.

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, that's sweet!

Purple: *Giggle* Zzzz...

~~~

Glacia: *laughs* Thanks! So what about you Syrenna what was your most cutest moment with N. Gin?

~~~

Syrenna: ... Well... I we had quite a few... But the memory I have right now is the time when Dingodile brought me to Cortex's infirmary to visit N. Gin he had a procedure to replace some parts in his... *taps her head* head. *Sigh* It was the first time I ever laid next to him and held his hand for a long period of time. It was all after he woke of from the anesthetic though! XD *lol* But when he did he cried when he realized I was there. What a sweetheart.

~~~

Purple: Awwwwwww! Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Glacia: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *LOL* XD Oh I remember a... not-so-sweet time. You know N. Gin is about his looks right?

~~~

Glacia: Oh big time...... *nods* You caught him without his metal mask?

~~~

Syrenna: *Facepalm* No! *lol* This all happened sometime after we had are little love confession. He was concerned on how, quote on quote, "someone so beautiful could love some tat looked like him". Truthfully, I was pissed at him for saying such a thing. Not just the fact that I couldn't love him cause well, yeah, he's ugly, but I was really mad because of the way he treated himself. So I had a little outburst at him and in under one minute I named every single flaw that covered his body. The poor thing was a shaky mess pinned to a wall after that. But I told him despite all of that I love him no matter what. We had a tearful and somewhat romantic moment after that.

~~~

Glacia: *eyes widened* Wooooooow.......

~~~

Syrenna: I know. It was kinda mean of me. But I needed to get through his hard head somehow... and I always baby him too much...

Purple: Ouch... *Lays down on Syrenna's lap*

Syrenna: *Pets him* So did you have any gruesome moments with Pengers?

~~~

Glacia: Ehhhh dont get me started..... the only thing that we ever fought about was my street clothes...... he said they looked like that rats sleep on it and told me that I should take better care of myself for my health. I know at times I get depressed that I don't really pay attention to my well being but I can't help it.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, we never worry about that.

~~~

Glacia: Glad that you two don't. Though Ozzie always worries about me whenever I get depressed. Im trying to stay on the top of being happy.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, that's one of N Gin's greatest purposes in our time together. To make me happy. But it's kind of a proplem because I'm always babying him. I love him and he needs someone to take care of him. ... So. *Giggles* tell me more about~. *Giggles*

~~~

Glacia: *blushes* Uhhhh.....another cute moment between me and Ozzie was the time when I took him to outer space for the very first time.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... Hey, now that I think about it and that I'm a very curious woman... What was your first like?

~~~

Glacia: It was fantastic! *smiles and blushes*

~~~

Syrenna: Ours was too! XD *lol* *Whisper* N. Gin was exhausted afterwards. XD *Giggles*

~~~

Glacia: *laughs as she rested her face with her hands*

~~~

Purple: *Smiles*

Syrenna: *Keeps laughing and gets a nervous, guilty look*

~~~

Glacia: What? Is something wrong?

Purple: Yeah why the long face?

~~~

Syrenna: Ah, well... never mind. *Giggles* It's... *Giggles again*

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhhhh..........*sweatdrops and laughs*

*Just then the windows started to crash open*

~~~

Purple: *Quickly sits up* We're under attack!

Syrenna: Oh great.

~~~

*The three heard N.Gin, Penguin, and Red's screams*

Glacia: The guys! *ran into the next room*

~~~

Syrenna: I'm coming, baby!

Purple: Red!

*They follow Glacia*

Zim: *Steps out of the bathroom* Huh?

~~~

Glacia: Zim hop to it! The guys are in trouble!

Zim: What?! Are you serious?!

Glacia: Never in my whole life! C'mon!

*Zim follows Glacia and the others. Glacia opened the door and found the broken window and found a letter on the pooltable*


	3. Without a Mental Case

Syrenna: Oh my god.

~~~

Glacia: *Takes the letter from the pool table and reads it* Glacia, come back to The Black Dragon Organization or you will never see your friends again......*crumples the letter in anger* Sephiroth..........

~~~

Syrenna: Nobody, steals my husband and get away with it without a wuppin'! *Runs to the window*

~~~

Glacia: Syrenna wait! Sephiroth is a super soldier! He'll kill you!

~~~

Syrenna: *Gets to the window* ... They're gone...

~~~

Glacia: *Has a horrified look on her face then starts heading out the door*

Purple: Glacia? Where are you going?

Zim: Glacia?

Glacia: I’m going to turn myself in! I’m not going to let those monsters terrorize Red, N. Gin, and Oswald!

~~~

Syrenna: *Is about to go after Glacia but looks out the widow and back again. She falls to her knees and hides her head in her arms*

~~~

Zim: NO! ZIM WON'T ALLOW THIS!!!!!!!

Purple: *starts to comfort Syrenna* Do you have any other bright ideas?

Zim: You bet I do my Tallest!!!!! Glacia! Get back here! *goes after Glacia*

~~~

Syrenna: I want my husband back. But I don't want to lose Glacia too. *Hugs Purples waist*

~~~

Purple: Nothing's gonna happen to both of them, Zim's gonna make sure of it.

*hugs Syrenna*

(Outside)

*Glacia walks out of the house feeling angry at herself for allowing such a thing to happen until Zim catches up.*

Zim: Glacia! Wait! Stop! Damn it, will you stop and listen?!

Glacia: *stops and shouts* How can I, Zim?! The Black Dragon Organization's got N. Gin, Tallest Red, and Oswald! If they want me, they can have me! I don't care anymore! I just want them to be free and safe!

Zim: Look I don't like this anymore then you do, but you can't turn yourself in! Not yet anyway! Besides if you go and turn yourself in while they let you go, no one's gonna see you anymore! And Penguin, he's gonna coop up in the mansion feeling worried sick and angry at himself for allowing this to happen to you!

Glacia: I know! *starts to cry* Zim.....Oswald is the best thing that ever happened to me, even when he knew that I was a genome, he didn’t care......N. Gin is the best thing that happened to Syrenna, and Tallest Red is one of my best bosses and leader ever! They deserve a lot more better than I do! Maybe if I wasn't born.....then none of this would ever happened.....

Zim: *Slaps Glacia across the face* SILENCE HUMAN! THERE WILL BE NO TALK OF FOOLISHNESS! You're better off alive then not existing at all! Now pull yourself together! You’re going to help Zim with his plan!!!!!!!

~~~

Purple: *Waliks outside with Syrenna* Please tell me it won't lead to the death of me or my brother.

~~~

Zim: No it won't! Why would you think it would?

Purple: Cuz you don't like Red and I anymore.....

Zim: *frowns* Nu. First we need to go to N. Tropy's house. Other then Glacia, he is the only person connected to the Black Dragon Organization and that means he knows everything about them!

~~~

Syrenna: Pray that he'll help us...

*They all go next door*

~~~

*Glacia knocks on the door and calmly waited. N. Tropy opened the door.*

N. Tropy: Syrenna? Zim? Purple? GLACIA?! What are you four doing up so late? Where's N. Gin? *looks around*

~~~

Syrenna: Dr. Tropy, it's barely the afternoon.

N. Tropy: ... -_-'

~~~

N. Tropy: .......Right........curse my napping......come on in. *Opens the door open for all of them*

~~~

Ashley: Hi, guys!

Syrenna: Hi, Ashley!

~~~

Glacia: Hey what's up?

Zim: Yo!

Purple: Hi there!

~~~

Ashley: What are you guys doing here?

*Her little sister, Emily, comes next to her*

~~~

Glacia: We've got terrible news.....

Ashley: Oh no! Did Gir set Zim's house on fire again?

Zim: No..... -_-()

N. Tropy: *laughs*

~~~

Syrenna: N. Gin's gone! *Cries on Purple's chest*

Purple: They took my brother and Penguin too.

~~~

Ashley and N. Tropy: WHAT?!

Ashley: That's terrible!!!!!

~~~

Emily: Who took'em?

~~~

Glacia: Sephiroth...... and the Black Dragon Organization......

~~~

N. Tropy: Aw, great. *Facepalm* Just when I thought I left these guys in the tracks...

~~~

Ashley: You were hiding from them, Dad?

~~~

N. Tropy: No, I retired. The Black Dragon was becoming a little too much for me. But I do still have access to it.

~~~

Zim: Tell us everything you know about The Black Dragon Organization.

N. Tropy: Well you all know it’s an organization that uses war for personal gain. What else do you want to know?

~~~

Syrenna: Everything. Starting with how to get in and out with my husband and the others.

~~~

N. Tropy: Well for one thing, there is the open door but there are only four of you and exactly a million of genome soldiers. You step in uninvited, your dead. You'll need an army to get inside and besides you have to deal with four of the Black Dragon's mighty warriors, Sephiroth is one of them, the other ones are Reaper, Deadly Shadow, and Mistress Viper. Not only are they mighty but they guard the emperor. As for the emperor himself, he hasn’t been himself lately. He’s too cooped up inside of his throne room and couldn't come out.

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, sounds like it's time for reunion.

~~~

N. Tropy: My thoughts exactly.

~~~

Purple: And for once- *Cracks his knuckles* I get to be fully in charge of the Irken army!

~~~

Glacia: Sweeeeeeeeeeeet!

~~~

Syrenna: We need to alert the other stray soldiers too. Back on Wumpa Island.

~~~

Glacia: So, when are we gonna start?

Purple: We do it right now!

Glacia: Ok then! Then I will go and get Batman and Batgirl!

~~~

N. Tropy: I'll contact Brio and Kelly. And try to get a hold of Robin...

~~~

*The people left to do their jobs*

~~~

(Meanwhile, in a location that can be described as "over there")

*Penguin, Gin, and Red are thrown into a dark cell, hand-cuffed. N. Gin and Penguin land on Red*

Red: Get- Urk! -off me, you fat doughnut holes!

~~~

Penguin: Well EXCUSE me! *gets up*

~~~

N. Gin: Ugh. *Sits up* I'm sorry, my tallest.

~~~

*Red gets up* Red: Well its fine. I can't believe we got caught....

~~~

N. Gin: I was gonna beat you too...

Penguin: Oh, shut up.

N. Gin: *Sigh* Our poor wives... *Looks at Red* And brother. ...

~~~

Red: Thank you....

Penguin: They must be worried sick about us......

~~~

N. Gin: I'm worried sick about Syrenna. *Get's up and walks to a window* But my little muffin will think of something to rescue us. I know it.

~~~

Penguin: And with my Glacia's strength they will bust us out.

~~~

Red: I hope my brother can lead the Irken force by himself. I'm usually the one who takes charge.

~~~

Penguin: Im sure he can figure something out. He does have a brain does he?

Red: Yes but he doesn't use it much.

Penguin and N. Gin: Ohhhhhhhh.......

~~~

N. Gin: *Rests his head on the window sill*

(Massive)

Syrenna: *Has her hand on Purple's arm as he addresses his subjects*

~~~

Purple: Listen, everyone! Tallest Red has been kidnapped by scum of the earth humans in a filthy organization!

Irkens: GASP!!!!!

Purple: And not just Tallest Red but Syrenna's husband and Glacia's husband too! So you guys need to put aside your missions and help me do a really great mission: Crush the Black Dragon Organization and make them say “uncle”!

*The Irken crowd wiggled their antennas in acceptance*

~~~

Syrenna: Thanks, Purple. I know this must be hard for you to do without your brother at your side.

~~~

Purple: It is...... but I’m a Tallest too so I got to do my job. Red can't help me out forever.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Pats his hand* Even if you were chosen by your world's crazy laws, you are a good leader.

~~~

Purple: Thanks Syrenna, that's very kind of you. *Smiles*

~~~

*Silence*

Syrenna: You're people are waiting.

~~~

Purple: Right! *facepalm* Off I go. *Went outside*

~~~

Syrenna: Bye, guys!

Irkens: Bye bye, Lady Syrenna! *Wave*

Syrenna: *Follows Purple and clings back to his arm*

Purple: ... Syrenna, what's it like being in love? Having a mate?

Syrenna: It's one of the best things ever, Purple.

Purple: Ah.

Syrenna: What do you have your eyes on someone?

Purple: *Sighs* No.

Syrenna: You tallests need queens.

~~~

Purple: I wish I could but there hasn't been anybody on Irk that I like!

*Then there was a thud*

??????: OUCH!

~~~

Syrenna: It's raining people! D8

~~~

Purple: AAAAAAA! Don't let them get me! *hides under couch*

*A female Invader comes in*

?????: Um hello? Can someone please tell me where the infirmary is?

~~~

Syrenna: Uh, Purple can. *Points to the curled up Purple*

~~~

*Purple crawled out of the couch and suddenly started to gaze dreamily at the female Irken invader*

??????: Oh! Almighty Tallest Purple! *Bows* I’m so sorry I didn’t know that this was your room!

Purple: Oh no, it’s alright! Really! Did you hurt yourself?

??????: Yes my Tallest. I accidently scratched myself.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, let me see. What's your name?

~~~

??????: Um........*looks down* My name is Ally, Lady Syrenna.

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, that's cute. *Gives Purple a look*

~~~

Purple: *Blushes in delight and suddenly holds her hands* HelloinvaderallydoyoulikesnackstooIlikesnackstheirwonderfulandIlikecoffeedoyoulikecoffeeletshavecoffee!

Ally: ?????

~~~

Syrenna: Calm down, Pur. Let's get Ally to the infirmary.

~~~

Purple: She's not gonna bleed to death is she?

Ally: Oh goodness! I hope not!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, no. It's only a little deep. You just need a big bandage. Do we have something to stop the bleeding?

~~~

Purple: Oh I can get that! Hold on I'll be right back! *goes off to get some bandages*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm. Good thing Purple is the sweeter of him and Red.

~~~

Ally: I agree with you, Madame! Tallest Purple seems to be the sensitive of the two Almighty Tallests!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, but don't forget Red has his good points too. They're twin brothers after all.

~~~

Ally: I understand Lady Syrenna. And don't worry we'll get your husband back from those terrible Black Dragon people!

~~~

Syrenna: Thank you.

~~~

*Purple returned*

Purple: I got the bandages! Let’s wrap that bad cut!

~~~  
Syrenna: We've got to wash it out first.

~~~

Purple: Oh...... *Eyes sink and paper towels* I’m on it!

~~~

Syrenna: ... I think the tallest likes you.

~~~

Ally: *Blushes* R-Really?

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles and shrugs*

~~~

Ally: *blushes*

~~~

Syrenna: I was recently married so he's curious of the ways of love. *Giggle*

~~~

Ally: Oh I see. *Ally kept blushing as Purple gently washes her wound*

~~~

Syrenna: You're good at taking care of things, Purple.

~~~

Purple: Thanks Syrenna!

Ally: Thank you my Tallest.....

Purple: Think nothing of it! At least you’re better now!

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles softly*

~~~

*Meanwhile at Gotham City*

Glacia: *On her knees* PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

~~~

Batman: With Penguin off the streets that's a hell-lot off my case.

~~~

Glacia: Batman c'mon! He's my husband!

Batman: Which makes it your problem. You do it yourself.

Batgirl: Yeah.

Glacia: Some superheroes you two turn out to be! I thought that you had to rescue anybody no matter how bad they are!

~~~

Batgirl: Well... Syrenna's husband was taken too. And the Irkens are short one leader.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah! And even when we're gathering forces in order to save my best friend's husband, my husband and one of my bosses, I still think that I should turn myself in so that no one could get hurt! Even if it would lead me to be brainwashed and be a tool again!

~~~

Batman: o_0

Batgirl: Well, maybe we should help. It is for a good cause if you think past Penguin.

~~~

Batman: *sighs* Fine. We'll help.

Glacia: Thank you.

Batman: But recruiting us is still not enough.

Glacia: I know.

Batman: We need to find Xigbar. Where does he live?

Glacia: In the Castle That Never Was.

Batman and Batgirl: O_o() Eh?

Glacia: You'll know..... Let’s go.

(Meanwhile on Wumpa Island)

Coco: Crash! Give me back my book!

Kelly: Oh boy.... *shakes head*

Aku Aku: What's going on?

Kelly: They're at it again.....

~~~

Aku Aku: Ugh... I should have known...

~~~

Crunch: Those two need a new hobby!

N. Brio: *Comes out of the hut* Kelly sweetie, I’m out of plutonium I’m going over to Cortex's to get some.

Kelly: Alright, Nitrus....*Kisses his forehead* Be careful.

N. Brio: *Laughs* Don't worry! Thanks to the moves that you taught me those mutants don't stand a chance! *Walks off*

~~~

Aku Aku: I know it's been far over a year, but I'm happy you two are together.

~~~

Kelly: *Smiles* Yeah! *But smile turns to frown* But I’m worried about Cortex and Robin's relationship, as much as they don't want to admit it I know that they do love each other.

Crunch: Aw, give those two some time. I’m sure Robin will admit she loves him first!

~~~

*Brio's cell rings*

N. Brio: Tropy? *Answers* Hello?

~~~

N. Tropy: Brio? You there?

Brio: Yes, I’m here! What's wrong Tropy you sound like someone killed your best friend! What is it?

~~~

N. Tropy: The Black Dragon Organization has kidnapped N. Gin and two other people in exchange for Kelly's niece, Glacia. We need to let you know Kelly and Robin could both be in serious danger!

~~~

N. Brio: Oh no! That's terrible! I'll go warn Kelly! And Kelly has a niece?

~~~

N.Tropy: Y'know, Gracie's clone? Didn't Kelly tell you?!?

~~~

N. Brio: No.... not really. I don't think that Kelly knows that she has a niece!

~~~

N. Tropy: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

~~~

N. Brio: Alright, I'll head back and tell Glacia the warning. *Turns off the cell phone and start racing back to the huts.*

*Suddenly a black hooded person who was carrying Cortex by hand was jumping rock to tree to get to Brio.*

Cortex: AAAAACK!

N. Brio: What?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Will you stop pulling me by the arm?!?

~~~

??????: Silence, short one....... *The hooded figure spoke in a creepy voice*

N. Brio: Who are you?!

??????: I am your kidnapper and one of the most powerful genome generals that ever existed!

~~~

Crash: Era uoy gnikat xetroc yawa? I Evol uoy!

~~~

*The bandicoots arrived along with Aku Aku and Kelly*

???????: I question your sanity bandicoot.

Kelly: The Shadow?!

The Shadow: Hello Kelly......

~~~

N. Brio: You know him?!?

~~~

Kelly: He's one of the top generals at The Black Dragon Organization! He's one of my bosses! Shadow, why are you trying to take me back to the organization?!? I thought the emperor didn't care whether we got lost or dead!

The Shadow: The emperor is dead......but he has been replaced.....by someone even more deserving of ruling as king.

Kelly: Who is it?!

The Shadow: You will know soon enough.....until then.... *grabs Brio*

N. Brio: OW! Hey let go of me!

The Shadow: Kelly.......bring Robin and come back to the Organization....or else your man and his friend will die....along with Gracie...

Kelly: No! Y-You wouldn't dare!

The Shadow: I would...... It’s for your own good you know..... Soon the world will be ours for genomes to control! *Black smoke appeared from underneath The Shadow's feet and covered The Shadow, Cortex, and Brio*

N. Brio: *coughs* Kelly!

Kelly: Nitrus!!!!!!

~~~

Crash: STELLA!

Coco: *Pwnds him into the ground*

~~~

Crunch: *mumbles* Fool....

*They vanished*

*Kelly kneeled to the ground* Kelly: No.......*pounds fist on the ground*

~~~

N. Tropy: *On cell* Oh... great...

~~~

*Coco picks it up*

Coco: Is that you Dr. Tropy?

~~~

N. Tropy: Coco Bandicoot... Hello...

~~~

Coco: Yep, it’s him alright.

Kelly: *Sighs* Now I gotta find Robin and go back to the organization.......

~~~

N. Tropy: Who knows? Maybe you'll see Glacia there.

~~~

Kelly: Who's Glacia?

~~~

N. Tropy: *Sigh* Gracie's clone. Your niece, if you will.

~~~

Kelly: *Has a look of surprise* I have a niece?!

~~~

N. Tropy: 20 years old and married.

~~~

Kelly: *still stood looking completely shocked.* How on earth did Gracie.....

N. Tropy: Never mind that! You need to team up with Glacia and take down the Black Dragon Organization!

~~~

Crunch: That shouldn't be so tough!

N. Tropy: Yes, and Glacia has many allies on her side, including Nadow, N. Gin, and Dingodile.

~~~

Coco: What about you? Are you gonna help? Or are you on the Organization's side? *Asked suspiciously*

~~~

N. Tropy: With the new emperor things became too harsh for me. I retired but I still have access to the organization. Plus, N. Brio is one of my closest friends. And so is N. Gin who, by the way, has been kidnapped too.

~~~

Crash: Ho yoj!

N. Tropy: No! No oh joy! The organization is a very terrible group! If anything happens to N. Gin, Syrenna will be devastated! I need you to cooperate so we can rescue them! I also need you to take down the defenses so that it would be safe for me to go inside and find Gracie because last I heard she was moved somewhere in the building!

~~~

Aku Aku: ... How is she, anyways?

~~~

N. Tropy: I’m not sure and that's what’s scaring me! They wouldn’t tell me anything about her! That's why I need to know if she's still alive!

~~~

Coco: ... *Smiles* Why are you so interested in the welfare of Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: B-Because she's my partner! Well was my partner until I retired! That's all!

Coco: Yeah right uh huh..... *smiles*

N. Tropy: GAAAAAAAAH!

~~~

All: ^_^

Tropy: Ugh... Well, your safest place is Nadow Headquaters, Claico Manor. Grab Robin and you can meet everyone there. And let's all hope they don't touch the rest of our men.


	4. You come up with something X3

(That other place where the guys are)

N. Gin: Uh... S*it... DX *Squirms in his corner*

~~~

Penguin: What's wrong N. Gin?

~~~

N. Gin: Ugh, migraine... I didn't take my medication this morning...

Red: Eh, smoke it off.

N. Gin: Just how would you manage with an active missile pressing against your brain?!? *Grimaces*

~~~

Red: If I had one, I'd be thinking about something else to take my mind off the pain.....like.....snacks.

*Suddenly the door swung open and N. Brio and Dr. Cortex was thrown in handcuffed as well*

Dr. Cortex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

N. Brio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~~~

N. Gin: *Cringes at the noise* Cortex? Brio?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: N. Gin? What are you doing here?

N. Brio: Where are we?

Penguin: Your in the Organization's dungeon. We got captured.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Who are you guys?

~~~

*A tall guy in a robe and mask comes in*

~~~

N. Gin: *Soft growl* The emperor, I assume?

~~~

Emperor: *Fake gasp* Now how does he know that?

*The guards laughed*

Penguin: You better let us go if you know what's good for you!

Emperor: Hmmmm.... Letting the bait go and letting the prey escape? I think not.....these girls will be my mighty warriors and they will change the world in my own image.

~~~

N. Brio: What do you care if a few soldiers are let loose?

~~~

Emperor: Because I know their power..... I know how great their strength is and they are the key to world domination......true world domination......the world will be mine.

Penguin: Our wives are going to kick your ass.....*Glares*

The emperor: *Kneels and removes his mask and crown which reveals a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes* I don't think so........

~~~

N. Gin: *Smirks*

~~~

The Emperor: Tell me.... why do you smirk?

~~~

N. Gin: *Giggles* You underestimate our family and friends. *Looks at him* And I have a question.

~~~

The Emperor: And what could that be....?

~~~

N. Gin: Hmph, what point do I have of being here? I'm just married to a woman who just happens to be a friend of Glacia.

Red: Yeah, *Wiggles* Me too! I have an economy to look after!

N. Gin: Just let us go.

Penguin: You couple a chickens!

~~~

The emperor: From what I understand, both of you are also friends of Glacia's.....and you Doctor happen to be married to woman of great power that rival's Glacia's and Saron's. If I had her imprisoned...... I will harvest her cells and make ultimate warriors...... that's why I can't let you two go.

~~~

N. Gin: *Scowls* If you lay a hand on her I- ACK! *Squirms back in his corner* ...

~~~

The Emperor: *smirks* Now who's talking?

*He gets up and goes to leave the dungeon room with the guards*

The Emperor: Oh and I must also add one more thing about your purpose being here other than being bait. All of you shall be the fuel to my warriors’ fire by having all of you tortured in front of them.

Red: What?! Why?!

The Emperor: Let's just say.....*Smiles evilly* It'll bring the animal out in them..... *Laughs evilly while leaving the dungeons with his guards and closed the door locking it behind him*

~~~

N. Gin: ...*Winces*

Syrenna: (In N. Gin's mind) You know something you could try?

N. Gin: (His mind) Uh... What?

Syrenna: (In his mind) Accept it. Pain can sometimes just be a feeling. I'm not saying ignore it. Accept it.

N. Gin: *Relaxes and becomes still* ......... I need my wife. *Sobs*

(Calico Manor, Syrenna's room)

Syrenna: ...

Dingodile: ... You give him his strength, Syrenna.

Syrenna: Uh?

DD: He's strong even where ever he is... You two are inseparable.

~~~

Purple: *sniffs* That's really deep Dingodile. It really is!

~~~

DD: Hmph, reading people is a gift I have. It's part of being a writer. ... You need to be stong for Gin. Right?

Syrenna: *Smiles* Mm-hm. ... I need to talk to Glacia. *Gets up and leaves*

~~~

Purple: *Antennaes lowered* Poor Syrenna.....she's so worried sick about N. Gin......

~~~

DD: *Sigh* Syrenna is usually more confident and hides behind humor. It looks like her soul is tightly bonded with N. Gin's. *A picture of Syrenna looking insane comes to his mind* I know what she's going to talk to Glacia about...

*Outside Syrenna finds Glacia sitting alone*

Syrenna: Still waiting for Xigbar and Fanboy and Chum Chum?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah.....they should be here in a few minutes with Batman and Batgirl. Zim went out to outer space to get Dib. *went silent again as she stared into the trees*

~~~

Syrenna: ... All that we feel and think comes from our imagination. Then it is split into two different but similar things.

~~~

Glacia: *looks at Syrenna* Where did that come from?

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles* ... Doesn't it make sense?

*Silence*

Syrenna: Those two things... they are fear and courage.

~~~

Glacia: Really? I always thought that we could feel from the heart and the way we think just comes from the mind.

~~~

Syrenna: But then we use both through our souls. ... Madness...

~~~

Glacia: *looks at Syrenna again* Madness? THIS. IS. SPARRRRRRRRRRRRTA!

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggles* ^_^ *Sigh* Madness... is the fake courage we use to mask our fear. *Sits* I gave into it a loooong time ago.

~~~

Glacia: So in other words......you’re afraid? Right?

~~~

Syrenna: ...Doubtful... But just as being cowardly it's a form of fear. I don't remember what real courage feels like anymore. I was wondering if... you could somehow be more courageous.

~~~

Glacia: Oh believe me I am. I will not deny that I am scared though.....since there is like.....a lot of strong soldiers at the very once place that I once knew....to be a lot more honest.....back then I didn't have that much confidence in my abilities.

~~~

Syrenna: That's another thing about being courageous; accepting your fear.

Xigbar: *Appears and sighs* My favorite women.

Syrenna: Patchy!

~~~

Glacia: Hey Xiggy what's up?

Xigbar: Just fine...... Xemnas was being a real slave driver this time......

Glacia: Really?

Xigbar: Yeah....... T___T

~~~

Syrenna: Wha'd you have to do this time?

~~~

Xigbar: We once again captured Kairi and Sora's all mad so that means we're gonna get our butts kicked again.....

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, that's nice.

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah......luckily thought Batman saved my butt and told me that your husband got kidnapped along with Glacia's husband and boss.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah. Way to come back together, huh?

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah. But don't worry, we're gonna get them back.

Glacia: Thanks Xigbar......

Xigbar: Anytime!

~~~

Syrenna: Glacia? How well connected are you to Penguin?

~~~

Glacia: .....Stronger then anyone will know.

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* I can tell N. Gin is going back into inner struggles with himself. ... He's mad; I'm sure you know.

~~~

Glacia: Im sure Oswald will help set him straight. Trust me he knows how to keep someone going when things aren't doing to well.

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggles* Only one thing can straighten that perv. He's like a wire. It gets all bent out of shape... then it will never be back in it original state.

~~~

Glacia: *laughs*

*Then a car came it stopped and out came Fanboy and Chum Chum*

Fanboy: Hey! We're here!

Chum Chum: Yeah!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs and mumbles* The pipsqueaks are here...

~~~

Glacia: Oh dear sweet marshmellows tell me again why I invited them?

*Fanboy and Chum Chum appears from behind*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: HI THAR!!!!!!!

Glacia: *jumps* Thats why.......

~~~

*They start jumping around*

Syrenna: ... I'm gathering every bit of strenght to keep myself from pumling them...

Xigbar: /_^

~~~

Glacia: I know....the sooner we do this the sooner they'll be out of our hair..............

~~~

Syrenna: ....

*Back in the dunjon N. Gin is sleeping and he gives a slight smile*

~~~

*Red was still up thinking about Purple and his subjects and how they are doing then he saw N. Gin and felt confused about his smile*

Red: Hm must've been a good dream...........

~~~

*Everyone's gathering in the living room*

Syrenna: Glacia, do you still want me to track-down Cloud?

~~~

Glacia: Yes Syrenna.....please.......

*Zim and Dib came in*

Dib: Glacia.

Glacia: Dib. You and Zim are just in time. We're gonna find out where Cloud is.

~~~

Syrenna: I'll get mah candles 'n stones. *Walks up to her room*

~~~

*Everybody remained seated and standing*

Batman: So Zim......have you and Gir made up yet?

Zim: No..... and how did you know that we had a fight?

Purple: Oh I told him!

Fanboy: I'll have to say Zim that was pretty harsh of you to take his Angry Monkey doll.

Zim: WHY IS EVERYONE MAD AT ME?! He was the one who annoyed me with it!

~~~

*Later outside Syrenna has her candles, crystals, and stones in a circle-like pattern*

Syrenna: *Lays down in the middle* I'm gonna use the moonlight and stars to transfer my soul to Cloud's location. Don't follow me. XD

~~~

Glacia: We'll be right here. XD

~~~

Syrenna: One more thing. If I don't come back in two hours call the cops. XD Okay I'm done. *Mumble's some words you won't find in a dictionary and she lies still with her eyes open*

~~~

Purple: OH NOES! She's dead!

Glacia: She's not dead, my Tallest she'll be alright.

Batman: I'll keep on track of the two hours.

~~~

All: O_O

Purple: I~ think she was kidding, Batman.

~~~

Batman: ......................*turns around*

~~~

*Syrenna's soul is flying through a tunnel of light*

~~~

*Cloud Strife was standing at the gravesite of his best friend Zack and silently mourns emoish*

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears behind him* What a strange boy. What's the grave say? ... Zack. Glacia will know. *Disappears and wakes in her body as the candles light back up*

~~~

Glacia: Hey you're back! So what's up?

~~~

Syrenna: He's in a graveyard, visiting Zack.

~~~

Glacia: Zack huh? Poor Cloud......

~~~

Purple: How are we gonna get him?

~~~

Glacia: Well......*Gets up* I'll be back. *Walks out*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs* ...

~~~

Purple: What's wrong Syrenna?

~~~

Syrenna: *Flops back on the ground* I'm trying to decide if I should check on the guys or not... The moon's still over us.

~~~

Batman: Whether you want to or not, it is your decision......

~~~

Syrenna: Purple? Do you want me to check on your brother?

~~~

Purple: Yes please! I want to know if he's alright!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* Here I go again.

*Repeat of events. Purple and Batman look down on her*

Syrenna: *Appears in the room where the guys are* Dr. Cortex and Brio? Where's N. Gin? *Looks about the room than turns around to see him in the corner* N. Gin! *Floats into the corner, in front of him, and puts her arms around him*

N. Gin: Syrenna...

Syrenna: N. Gin... *Goes inside his head*

(Calico Island)

Purple: ...

~~~

Batman: I take it that N.Gin's with Red.

Purple: Oh this is terrible!

Fanboy: Should we do something?

Batman: No, lets give Syrenna some time...

*Glacia was waiting outside while trying to think until she heard a tiny voice*

~~~

Everyone: ...

Syrenna: ... *Wakes back up and stands up* They're all okay. But, if we don't get there soon they're all gonna be tortured!

~~~

Batman: We better get moving fast. *Runs off to the batmobile*

*Glacia puts something down on the ground and watches the tiny being move away*

~~~

Zim: What has your attention?

~~~

Glacia: Oh nothing, just a little guy that I sent to Cloud so that he can help us.

~~~

Zim: Who?

Purple: *Rushes over* Glacia, I just got word from Syrenna that guys are fine but the organization intends to torture them!

~~~

Glacia: Oh crap! We got to go now! *ushers everybody to their vehicles* I know the way, so lets go!

~~~

*Syrenna hops into her big, black, four-door truck with Purple, Xigbar, Crash, and Crunch*

Syrenna: *Over the speaker on her truck* Everyone get you game faces on 'cause were gonna kick some ass!

*Cheers and the vrooming of cars*

Coco: You guys are all atmosphere killers! I have a hybrid!

Syrenna: Screw the hybrid; I have a lion! *Makes a big VROOM with the mufflers on the back*

Batman: ...

Syrenna: Your game face needs work, Bats.

Batman: X(

~~~

Glacia: *looks at Coco* Where'd you come from?!

Coco: Wumpa Islands! Sorry if we havent met! Im Coco, the doofus over there is Crash!

Crash: Ih! *waves*

Crunch: Im Crunch! The strongest bandicoot around!

Aku Aku: I am Aku Aku the guardian mask that protects many people!

Coco: We have another person that was with us but she went to the mountains to find the other lady who's gonna help us.....hopefully.

~~~

*They start driving off*

Crash: *Pops out of the sun roof* Staht aicalg! Ehs skool ekil yllek!

~~~

Glacia: Huuuuuh? What's Crash talking about?

~~~

Coco: You're Kelly and Robin's neice?!?

~~~

Glacia: Who's Kelly and Robin?

~~~

Coco: Your aunts! Gracie's sisters!

~~~

Glacia: I didn't know my mom had sisters!

Crunch: Is it just me or has she been left in the dark about her family?

~~~

Syrenna: No matter! Let's rescue our husbands and fellow scientists! 8D

Purple: And brother.

Syrenna: AND brother! 8D

~~~

*Everybody except Batman loled*

(Meanwhile in the mountains)

*Kelly found Robin standing facing the sky alone*

Kelly: Robin!

Robin: Leave me alone Kelly. Im thinking.

Kelly: Robin this isnt the time to think! Nitrus has been kidnapped!

Robin: So what? He's your problem.

Kelly: They also have Neo!

Robin: ...........

Kelly: C'mon we have to go back to the Organization and get them back?

Robin: Why should I go back? Im considered useless to them.

Kelly: FOR PETE'S SAKE ROBIN! IF WE DON'T GO THEY'RE GONNA KILL EVERYONE! INCLUDING NEO AND GRACIE!

Robin: SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!

Kelly: You're lying! I know you care! You care for them because they care about you! The organization doesn't care about you nor does your ex partner!

*Robin pinned Kelly to a boulder*

Robin: Stop telling me these lies!

Kelly: Their not lies Robin! They are all true! I overheard them as a child! You have to believe me! Just who are you going to believe: people who would use you as their tool? Or people who wanted you to feel and be loved?!

Robin: *growls then lets go of Kelly* Let's go.........

Kelly: *smiles*

Robin: *glares* But don't think that I'm not going to stop fighting you! After this we will determine which one of us is the better fighter!

Kelly: *sweatdrops* Yeah....sure.......

*They both raced off to the Organization*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember N. Gin, pain is just God's way of telling you to try harder!


	5. I'm out of titles! *Walks out and slams the door*

*In the dungeon everyone is sleeping except for Penguin and N. Gin*

Penguin: ...

N. Gin: Why won't you sleep? It's not like you've never been locked up before.

~~~

Penguin: Yeah, but you heard what the emperor said. When they get here, they're gonna torture us!

~~~

Red: *Moves* Why is it you're so calm?

N. Gin: ... *Giggles* I'll accept the pain. XD

~~~

Red: I knew it....... he has fallen to the dungeon madness! Who knows who's going to be next?

~~~

N. Gin: ..... X) *Starts to tremble* I am scared, though.

~~~

Penguin: Me too....... I’m not sure what they're gonna do to us.........and what scares me the most is the whole animal thing that the emperor said..... What did he mean by that?

~~~

Red: Uh... I must of not been paying attention at that time. What was it that he said?

~~~

Penguin: Well he said that as they were going to torture us they are planning to make them angry and bring the animal out of them.....

~~~

N. Gin: I think he was speaking figuratively, Oswald. You know. Their "savage side" you could say.

~~~

Penguin: Oh.............

Red: I really don't want to know what they look like when they're mad........

~~~

Penguin: Probably just like Glacia. *Smug grin*

N. Gin: ... Whenever Syrenna gets mad she just is as silent as a lamb... and she looks like she had never smiled in her life.

~~~

Red: Well I don't have a lady myself so I wouldn't know......

~~~

Penguin: What about your brother?

~~~

Red: Well he doesn’t have a lady either but I know when he gets mad he acts like a smeet.

~~~

N. Gin: A what?

~~~

Red: A smeet? Oh that's right you humans never use that word. A smeet is what we irkens call babies!

~~~

N. Gin: *Giggles* Is that so?

~~~

Red: Yes.

*N. Brio and N. Cortex woke up*

Dr. Cortex: Is it morning yet?

Penguin: Nope. Not at the slightest.

N. Brio: *Yawns*

(Meanwhile in Disney World)

*Saron was dressed up in a Dale the chipmunk costume greeting kids*

~~~

*Eniyami is doing the same dressed as Chip*

Eniyami: That one looks like my future child with Syrenna. *Points at a kid* :3

~~~

Saron: ......You seriously need a hobby......

~~~

Eniyami: I would if a freaking chaos crystal showed up!

~~~

Saron: .........So that you would show off to Syrenna......right? *crosses her arms*

~~~

Eniyami: ...

~~~

Saron: Yeah that's what I thought.......*started to see a man dressed in a formal uniform suspiciously*

~~~

Eniyami: Who's that guy?

~~~

Saron: Dunno.... but I think I know where he works.... *Walks over to meet the guy*

~~~

Eniyami: o_0

~~~

*Saron and the man in a suit started talking until Saron shouted*

Saron: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

~~~

Eniyami: Oh-oh. Angry chipmonk.

~~~

*Saron stomped back angerily*

Saron: Shift time's over, we gotta go now.

~~~

Eniyami: Chichichi! X3 *Follows her out*

~~~

Saron: The emperor will die by my hand.....how dare he even thinks about doing this all for Klaus.....

~~~

Eniyami: Klaus?

~~~

Saron: Klaus.......my life.....my love..... the very being that I would give up my need for power for.

~~~

Eniyami: ... Okay...

~~~

Saron: What? I was young then! At least I knew how to feel back then!

~~~

Eniyami: *Gets out of his costume* Where are we goin'?

~~~

*Saron gets out of her costume* Saron: We're going to the Black Dragon Organization! And kill the emperor!

~~~

Saron: *Gets out of her costume* We're going to the Black Dragon Organization! And kill the emperor!

~~~

Saron: Because the Organization is the reason why Klaus is dead........they didn't think that he was progressing enough to be a soldier! A tool of war! They always kill the soft ones before they reach adulthood!

~~~

Eniyami: O_O Oh...

(On the road toward the BDO, Syrenna's truck)

*Xigs, Crash and Crunch are asleep*

Purple: ...

Syrenna: Miss, Ally?

Purple: *Smiles*

Syrenna: ... Purple, what are Irken mating habits? XD

~~~

Purple: *blushes* Oh uuuuuuuhhhhh well........ we don't usually do that since we're made from Master Computer Brain....but I think that when a male irken and a female irken loves each other they started to.....do stuff together!

~~~

Syrenna: Let me guess. It's either mates must be equal in height or males must be taller than females.

~~~

Purple: The first part is correct. *looks sad* I don't care if Ally isn't tall! I like her!

~~~

Syrenna: Then you agree with us humans that some of your laws are silly. Love knows no bounds.

~~~

Purple: *smiles* Your right. I can't let irken laws keep me from Ally! As soon as this is over I’m going to date Ally!

~~~

Syrenna: Don't go too fast with her. And treat her like she's a princess!

~~~

Purple: Oh don't worry I will! Im just going to do what makes Ally happy!

~~~

Syrenna: X)

~~~

*Glacia starts to wake up and yawns* Glacia: Are we there yet?

~~~

Coco: No.

~~~

Glacia: Oh...... well now what?

~~~

Coco: Wanna trade jobs? I sleep, you drive?

~~~

Glacia: Sure thing! *climbs up to the driver's seat and took the wheel*

~~~

Coco: *Sigh* A nice, quiet, environment-safe hybrid to sleep in...

Syrenna: I HERD THAT! *Makes the truck VROOM*

~~~

Coco: *Growled at the racket* Why.....? Why a truck? Why not something quiet?!

Glacia: Because noisy cars and trucks make you look bad-ass! *races to catch up with Syrenna*

~~~

Syrenna: 8D

*The guys start yelling in the car*

Syrenna: Okay, okay. Sorry. >_>

~~~

Glacia: Soooooorry! X3

~~~

*They continue driving*

~~~

*Then they arrived at a giant looking building*

Glacia: There's the place........*stops the car*

~~~

Syrenna: *Leans closer to get a better look out her window* Damn...

~~~

Coco, Crunch, Crash, Batman, Xigbar, Batgirl, Aku Aku, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Dib, Purple, and Zim: O__________O

Aku Aku: This place is ginormous!

~~~

Syrenna: D8 How are we gonna find the guys in all this s*it?

N. Tropy: *Speaker* Don't worry. I know how to get to the dungeon.

Syrenna: Let's hope they're still there.

~~~

Glacia: Nobody saw us.....yet. Doctor.....where are you?

N. Tropy: I’m heading towards where you are, by the time you take down the defense forces inside the building I will head inside and find your mother.

Xigbar: Ok so where is the entrance?

~~~

Syrenna: I can't wait to see their "Welcome" mat.

~~~

N. Tropy: Just head to the front door, and I hope you remembered to bring weapons.

Crunch: Of course we brought weapons!

~~~

Crash: Apmuw tiurf! *Holds up a wumpa fruit*

Syrenna: XD Hn.

~~~

N. Tropy: Close enough......

Batman: Alright. Let's go. *walks toward the building*

~~~

*Everyone gets out of the cars*

Syrenna: Purple, signal you're troops to stand-by.

~~~

Purple: Okie dokie! *flashed a strong red light to tell them to stop*

*Irken soldiers stood by*

~~~

Syrenna: .......*Moves her togue around her mouth*........ Now what?

*Some snicker*

~~~

Glacia: Simple, we head inside, find the captured, kill the emperor and the four generals.

~~~

Syrenna: I call finding the guys!

~~~

Glacia: I agree with Syrenna. We have to see if they're ok first!

~~~

Syrenna: And once we're out with all of them safe we launch a full attack on the Black Dragon.

~~~

Glacia: *Nods* Right! Let's go! Batman might've made it there by now! *runs to the building*

Xigbar: Wait for me! *runs after Glacia*

~~~

Syrenna: Should we be ready for anything?

~~~

Glacia: If any of the soldiers try to kill us we must fight back. Otherwise we'll have no chance to get to the guys......

????????: Hey wait for us!

*Two ladies that look like Glacia appeared*

~~~

Syrenna: Kelly. Robin... Good to see you guys again.

~~~

Kelly: Good to see you too Syrenna!

Robin: ....................

Glacia: Your Kelly and Robin? Your my aunts?

Kelly: From what Tropy told us!

Robin: I knew it all the time...........

Kelly: Yeah right!

~~~

Syrenna: ... Guys we have no time for a family reunion, we need to get in there.

~~~

Batman: And fast.

Glacia: I’m already on it! *goes inside the building calmly*

~~~

Syrenna: *Follows* Hang on to your sanity, Gin.

~~~

*As our heroes went inside a couple of guards walked up to the group*

Guard #1: Excuse me people? Do you have an appointment with- *takes a closer look at Glacia, Kelly, and Robin* Holy sh-

*Glacia punched him in the face*

~~~

*The other guard charges at Syrenna but she puts her arm around his neck and flips him on the ground*

Syrenna: Why the weak guards?

~~~

Glacia: I have no idea......I guess the organization's had to make some cut backs!

~~~

Syrenna: Or they just want all the ass-kickin' to go to the soldiers.

~~~

Glacia: I suppose! *smiles*

Kelly: Guys......*points at a huge wave of genome soldiers*

Robin: *charges at the genome soldiers*

Kelly: *Joins Robin*

Batman and co.: *starts fighting the soldiers*

Glacia: Well.....*cracks knuckles* Time to fight our way to the dungeon!

~~~

Syrenna: *Smirks* I've been waiting for this. *Puts her hand in the air* Soul caliber..! SCYTHE!!! *A giant scythe with a black handle and several colored spots on the blade appears* Be happy I’m not going demon... Yet.

~~~

*The heroes started beating the genome soldiers while taking a few hits*

~~~

Syrenna: Tropy, where's the dungeon?

~~~

N. Tropy: *speaker phone* There should be a grey door somewhere on the first floor, as soon as you find it head down stairs, as for which cell they're in your going to have to figure it out yourself. I don't know which one.

~~~

Syrenna: Uh... Oh. There's only one door in the room! XO *Swings her scythe in front of her to knock away the soldiers* I'm coming, Honey!

Purple: Wait, I'm coming too! *Floats after her* ^o^’

~~~

Glacia: *gets overwhelmed by the genome soldiers* You go find them Syrenna! I'll clear a path near the entrance!

~~~

Syrenna: *Peeks out the door* Okay, you do that! XD *Continues running up with Pur*

~~~

*The hallways of Black Dragon Organization were huge and covered with many doors, a gray one was spotted near across a giant onyx dragon statue*

~~~

Syrenna: Wanna bet that's the emperor's room?

~~~

Purple: No I think its that shiny golden door that's upstairs! *points up*

~~~

Syreena: Oh. Which is the dungeon you suppose?

~~~

Purple: Like Tropy said the grey door! *points at the grey door across the hallway*

~~~

Syrenna: Well, let's give it a shot.

(Dungeon)

N. Gin: *Wakes and sits up*

~~~

Red: I’m bored.....

Penguin: Better then getting tortured.

Dr. Cortex: Maybe that scary emperor....forgot about us?

N. Brio: He doesn't seem the type to forget.....

~~~

*Creek SLAM*

N. Brio: What..?

N. Gin: What was that?

*A female voice is herd outside the door*

Syrenna: Hey, you, what's your name?!? *Punch*

N. Gin: *Smiles and get up from his corner*

Purple: Red! Red are you in here?

Red: In here! 8D

Syrenna: Is anyone by the door?

N. Gin: No, Syrenna!

*There's a small clink and Syrenna kicks the door down*

Syrenna: You guys are a bunch of lazy asses to not kick that door down! Make the women do all the work.

~~~

Red: Well excuse us for being handcuffed and viewing this cell as our only safe haven from the super strong genome soldiers and crazy emperor!

~~~

Purple: Red! *Rushes in and hugs his brother*

N. Gin: Syrenna. 8D

Syrenna: N. Gin! *Runs and hugs and kisses him as they start crying* My poor baby, are you alright?

N. Gin: My little muffin..! *Sob* I’m okay.

Syrenna: I was so worried about you.

~~~

Red and Purple: Awwwwwww!

Penguin: Where's Glacia?

Purple: The entrance got a little crowded so she's clearing a path so you guys can escape!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Um, excuse me. But do you think you could uncuff us?

Syrenna: What's the magic word? *Jangles the keys*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *looks like he was going to puke* P-P-P-Please!

~~~

Syrenna: Hm... That's a good boy. But I'll get N. Gin instead! *Takes the key and uncuffs N. Gin. They share a big hug and a passionate kiss as she throws the key to Purple*

Purple: *Starts unlocking everyone*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Alright. Let's get out of here!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah! *They all go*

~~~

*In the hallways Glacia, Kelly, Robin, and the others managed to go through the door*

Crunch: Man, that was intense!

Glacia: Yeah but it ain't over, not by a longshot!

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, guys!

Penguin: Glacia!

~~~

Glacia: Oswald! Syrenna!

Others: Syrenna!

*Both Glacia and Penguin hugged and kissed*

Glacia: Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!

~~~

Penguin: No, but they were gonna if you guys didn't show up!

~~~

Glacia: I’m so sorry that I got you and the others involved into this mess......just head out this door and keep going until you see some vehicles. I’m going to go settle the score with the emperor and the four generals. They have been making many suffer for too long.

Kelly: *Hugging N. Brio* I’m coming with you. I am also an experiment here.....

Robin: ........Count me in.......*kneels and started hugging Cortex*

~~~

Syrenna: Same here. But we have to find Gracie don't we?

~~~

*N. Tropy steps in* N. Tropy: You leave that task to me.....I will find her...

~~~

N. Gin: *Smiles* I'll go with you. You might need some help.

~~~

N. Brio: I'll go too!

Penguin: I will too!

Red: Count me in!

Dr. Cortex: I will go too.....*looks at Robin* That is.... if you want me to....

Robin: .............Do what you wish........Just don't get hurt.....

~~~

Syrenna: Alright! *Kisses N. Gin* We'll go kick-ass you guys go save-ass! Let's go.

~~~

*The two teams split up*

Batman: We'll.....just wait outside if you need us.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Running with the others* so, just how tough are these guys?

~~~

Glacia, Kelly, and Robin: Super tough.....

Glacia: But Sephiroth's more tougher since he's got Jenova's cells. It’s going to be a lot more difficult in kicking his ass.

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. I could say otherwise.


	6. [I seriously ran out of titles. There's nothing on the original post.]

*During the time the guys discuss their fate, Saron and Eniyami quit working at Disney World as of hearing word of Saron’s mysterious, old boyfriend, Klaus. They head to the BDO without an explanation from her. Also, the gang heads and makes it there, as well, and they storm the place. As everyone fights Syrenna and Purple find their way to the dungeon and meet up with their loved ones and the others. After a happy reunion, the guys go to find and free Gracie while the women race to defeat the emporer and his subordinates.*

(The guys)

N. Gin: So, where do they keep soldiers like Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: In containment generators.....luckily she's still sick and those idiot members are too stupid to realize that it’s not contagious so they're too scared to kill her. Now let's see......*points at the left of the hallway* That way! *runs*

~~~

*They follow*

~~~

N. Tropy: There it is! *kicks door open and goes downstairs* *There was a whole lab filled with containment chambers where many soldiers slept in liquid filled containment coffins*

Red: Oh boy.......

Purple: I’m scared Red!

~~~

Red: Oh, don't be. It's like the infirmary on the Massive!

N. Gin: *Notices a few women* If my love for Syrenna hadn't put a leash on my pervertedness... *lol*

~~~

N. Tropy: *starts looking around*

Dr. Cortex: *Lol*

N. Brio: I wonder why they're down here? They don't look sick.....

~~~

N. Tropy: Trust me they're all sick. Now, split up and find Gracie. She doesn't look much different than Glacia.

~~~

All: Ok! *They went to search for Gracie*

*They searched all around until Purple found her*

Purple: Hey I think I found her!

~~~

N. Tropy: To think I'd remember where they'd put her.

*They all go over to Purple*

~~~

*Gracie was lying in the coffin breathing through an oxygen mask, her skin was super pale and her hair was extremely long, she wears a black suit as she floats in the coffin*

~~~

N. Gin: Wow. Syrenna wants her hair that long.

Dr. Cortex: Now, how do we get her out safely?

~~~

N. Tropy: We'll just have to figure it out.... *opens the coffin then starts reaching in to take Gracie out*

Purple: Careful now! *feeling nervous*

N. Tropy: Don't worry I know how to handle my partner!

~~~

N. Gin: Just what is she sick with?

~~~

N. Tropy: We'll just have to figure it out.... *opens the coffin then starts reaching in to take Gracie out*

Purple: Careful now! *feeling nervous*

N. Tropy: Don't worry I know how to handle my partner!

~~~

N. Gin: Just what is she sick with?

~~~

N. Tropy: That I’m not sure.....ever since she was growing up she started coughing terribly......*removes oxygen mask*

Gracie: Who's......there....?

Dr. Cortex: She's awake!

~~~

N. Tropy: Gracie, it's me, Tropy.

~~~

Gracie: Doctor? *looked confused* What are you doing here? I thought you retired?

N. Tropy: I am. I came back to get you out of here! *picks her up and holds her* All right let's get out of here!

~~~

Penguin: Let's just hope that the path is still clear.

Purple: Forget the path *Pulls up a walkie-talkie* Zim, pick us up on our current location!

~~~

Zim: Very well my Tallest! *Beams them up to the Massive*

~~~

Purple: Now we just have to wait for the girls.

~~~

Red: Let's just hope they'll make it out of their alive!

N. Brio: *feeling worried* I just hope they're safe.....

~~~

N. Gin: *Smiles* I can tell they are...

*They girls make it up to their destination*

~~~

*Then they heard a voice*

?????: Well looks like you girls made it to the party!

*They looked up and saw a cheerful looking man with a scythe and the random squirrel sitting on his shoulder*

Glacia, Kelly, and Robin: Reaper!

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. Good to see I'm not the only one here with a scythe. *Yawn*

~~~

Reaper: Likewise! Haven't seen you before! *jumps off from tall pinnacle* I’m the Grim Reaper.....and you four are my targets if you don't accept the emperor's demand into joining his army.......

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* Okay... *Walks in front of the girls arms and spreads out her arms and rolls her eyes* *Dramatically* SHOOT ME!!!

~~~

Reaper: *Laughs* You’re funny! But there's no one else in this room ‘cept me, Random Squirrel, and the four of you.....

Random Squirrel: YEAH! >83

Reaper: So will you join us? Or are you against us?

Glacia: I’m not joining you guys again!

Kelly: Nor me!

Robin: I’m done serving you all......

~~~

Syrenna: What do you guys pay?

~~~

Reaper: Hmmmm....food.....water.....pretty much it....

~~~

Syrenna: ... Screw it. I'll never join you.

~~~

Reaper: *Shrugged* Fine.... It’s your loss......*Smiles* and your funeral! *Leaps in the air*

~~~

Syrenna: *Catches him in the crook of her scythe and flings him into a wall* Hm, not bad for someone with a scythe three times smaller than mine.

~~~

Reaper: *Comes out from the hole of the wall* And not bad for an original.....besides.....I went easy on you..... *his scythe began to glow* Prepare to meet your doom!

*Kelly leaps into the air preparing to strike at Reaper*

~~~

Syrenna: *Covers eyes*

~~~

Kelly: *punches Reaper's face*

~~~

Syrenna: ... Who's the other guys we have to fight?

~~~

Robin: The Viper, The Shadow, and Sephiroth..... then we'll deal with emperor.

Kelly: *kept fighting Reaper while Reaper fought back*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm. Where your buddy, Cloud, accyually gets here he can fight Sehiroth. You guys want Viper or Shadow?

~~~

Kelly: Yeah! You guys go on ahead! I'll deal with Reaper!

Random Squirrel: And I'll stick around and eat popcorn!

~~~

Syrenna: So, who are you guys takin'?

~~~

Glacia: We're not sure yet.

Robin: We'll see what happens.... let's go..... *heads up the next door*

~~~

Syrenna: I can't wait 'til this is over. I asked a special favor of Ally.

~~~

Robin: Who's Ally?...............

~~~

Syrenna: Purple's soon-to-be girlfriend.

~~~

Glacia: No way!!!!!!

Robin: *sweatdrops*

*Glacia opens the door which showed a room filled with amazon jungleness*

Robin: This room......its Viper's room.......

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in* I couldn't of guessed...

~~~

*As the three of them walked to the middle of the room, a pair of creepy eyes began to watch the three*

~~~

Syrenna: So, if this is the snake-lady's room where is she?

~~~

Robin: *stopped and stopped both Glacia and Syrenna* We're being watched........

Glacia: Is it her?

Robin: Yes......stay on your guard.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs as her limbs and head go limp but stays standing up*

~~~

Glacia: *Looks at Syrenna* Syrenna? *pokes*

~~~

Syrenna: I'm sorry. I'm a little tired. *Yawn*

~~~

*Then suddenly a giant snake with a face of a woman dropped down to the ground in front of the three*

~~~

Syrenna: Holy hell, that's ugly.

~~~

??????: Who you calling ugly original?

Glacia: Yeah we forgot to mention that Viper's the first clone that failed keeping her human form so she's a snake woman now.......

Viper: I am Viper and I shall kill you with my poison!

~~~

Syrenna: Zzzz...

~~~

Viper: Why is the original sleeping?

Glacia: Uhhhhhh.....she's tired.

Robin: .....Pretty much...........

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... It's like... *Holds up arm* 2:00...

~~~

Glacia: That late?

Robin: .......................Get to the door....I'll fight Viper..... *elbows Viper in the stomach*

~~~

Syrenna: I guess that means the Shadow man is ours.

~~~

Glacia: Yep! *goes to the next room as Robin fights Viper*

*As Glacia opens the door the room was dark and cold with black ice and snow*

Glacia: Aw gosh that's cold!

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph. *Half smile* Seems like the perfect place for me to fight!

~~~

Glacia: Y-You s-sure? Th-This p-place is freeeeezing!

~~~

Syrenna: Don't worry. *Glides to the middle of the room* Things are about to heat up. Now, where are you?

~~~

*A cold wind swirled until the hooded man appeared*

The Shadow: I am The Shadow! Prepare to be in eternal darkness while covered by a huge blanket of snow and ice.......

~~~

Syrenna: *Is back in her sleeping position and giggles*

~~~

The Shadow: ............

~~~

Syrenna: M-hm. Give me what you got.

~~~

The Shadow: *begins to blow cold air while using shadows to surround Syrenna*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm. It almost reminds me of my mind.

~~~

The Shadow: How dare you mock me! *uses the shadows to attack Syrenna*

~~~

Syrenna: *Moves her body into different positions to dodge the shadows while remaining in the same spot*

~~~

The Shadow: Grrrrrr *lunges at Syrenna*

Glacia: *Getting frozen on the spot*

~~~

Syrenna: *Dodges and then she spins and kicks him across the room*

~~~

*The Shadow gets up from the black snow lunges with a shadow icicle sword*

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks behind her as he comes* Why can't I just sleep? *She turns around and raises her hand to cast her scythe. She swings it from the ground and over her head to bring up a black wave*

*The wave meets quickly with The Shadow*

~~~

The Shadow: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *falls on the ground motionless*

*Glacia still remains frozen*

~~~

Syrenna: ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP OR WHAT?!?

~~~

*The Shadow still laid motionless as Glacia remains frozen solid*

~~~

Glacia: N-Not y-yet.......H-He m-might s-show u-up a-at t-the l-last m-minute b-before w-we f-fight S-Sephiroth.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Facepalm* Always have to be fashionably late. Don't they?

~~~

Glacia: I-I g-guess s-s-so..........

~~~

Syrenna: So, where do we go from here?

~~~

Glacia: W-We n-now go t-to S-Sephiroth's r-room.......w-will y-you h-help m-me thaw o-out?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, sure. *Starts to freeze* Brrr, yeah... That guy was overkill. Uh-h-h...

~~~

Glacia: You ok? *tries to keep herself warm*

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah. Just chilly. Let's go.

*They leave*

(Massive)

Purple: Red, are you ever... lonely?

~~~

Red: *Looks at Purple with a suspicious look* Why do you ask?

~~~

Purple: Well, Red, I see Syrenna and Glacia with their happy marriages. Having a mate seems like an incredible thing! And I recently met Ally too...

~~~

Red: *Raises eyebrow* Ally? Is she a human?

~~~

Purple: No, no, she's an irken like us! And she’s beautiful and sweet... Don't you want something like that?

~~~

Red: .......Maybe......

~~~

Purple: C'mon have you ever wanted to have a close relationship with someone?

Red: I have that with you!

Purple: o_0

~~~

Red: In a brotherly way!

~~~

Both: ......

*Penguin and N. Gin walk by*

N. Gin: What are you two bickering about?

~~~

Purple: Red's being insecure about having a mate!

Red: I am not!!!! I just need to find a tall irken female as the rules state.

~~~

Purple: Oh, screw the rules. Ally's shorter than us and I go crazy over her!

~~~

Red: *Eyes widened* YOU FELL FOR A SHORT INVADER SOLDIER?!

~~~

N. Gin: I don't see what's so bad about that. I mean I'm a fat cyborg with a messed up smile.

Red: Yeah, but you and Syrenna are practically the same height!

~~~

Purple: Red! It doesn’t matter who's taller then who! I love Ally! And Imp sure you'll love someone who's short too!

Red: ................*head hung low*

~~~

Purple: It's your choice, Red. And besides we're the Tallests! We can do whatever we want!

~~~

Red: Well......yeah you're right! So what if we got created by big gigantic computers! I can fall for a tiny invader!

~~~

*Penguin and N. Gin smile*

~~~

Red: Ok since you said that you met this......Ally......should I meet her after the downfall of the organization...?

Purple: Sure! I’m sure she'd be happy to meet you for the first time!

~~~

Penguin: Trust me! You're gonna love the love-life!

~~~

Red: I'll take your word for it, Penguin. All I need to do is to find the right girl.

~~~

Purple: Well, there all over, Red. You have many to choose from.

~~~

Red: Okay as soon as this whole thing is over I'll find myself a girl.

~~~

N. Gin: I hope you do 'cause it's a wonderful experiance.

~~~

Red: I'll give it a shot.

~~~

(BDO hallways)

Syrenna: Why are there so many stairs! T.T Havn't you guys herd of an elevator?!?

~~~

Glacia: *goes up the stairs like she has no problem* Its not that! The first emperor who came up with the genome project thought that it would be good exercise since he believes that elevators are for lazy people!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh...

~~~

Glacia: We're almost there to Sephiroth's room! Hang in there!

~~~

Syrenna: I'm gonna rain on that Cloud when he gets here. ... FAIL.

~~~

Glacia: LOL! Aw come on Syrenna! Cloud's an emo hero dude! The dramatic ones ALWAYS come to the battlefield late!

~~~

Syrenna: I knew I should of brought my emo-beating stick...

~~~

Glacia: *Sweatdrops* I’m scared of the emo-beating stick.........

~~~

Syrenna: Don't worry. I only use it one someone when they go emo.

~~~

Glacia: Oh....... *Sighs in relief then reaches a blood red door* We're here!

~~~

Syrenna: *Yawns* Looks inviting.

~~~

Glacia: *Opens the door and walks in*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sleepily pokes her head in* He's not here. Let's ditch and blow-up the place. *Tries to run back down the stairs*

~~~

Glacia: But wait I still got to fight the em- Oh forget it.... *was about to leave the room until Sephiroth dropped behind Glacia and stabbed her with his longsword just like he did with Aerith* ACK!

~~~

Syrenna: *In still shock* D8

~~~

Sephiroth: .....Fool....never turn your back while your enemy's at present.....

Glacia: Ow......*falls to the ground*

~~~

*Sephiroth stats laughing*

Syrenna: *Jumps over Glacia and her sharp nails dig into his throat. She also has her sharp demon teeth and eyes* YOU BASTARD!!! *Smashes him into the ground*

~~~

Sephiroth: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Glacia: Must.....get.............up......and.....fight.....Sephiroth.....*Staggers to get up*

~~~

Syrenna: Glacia! *Runs a picks her up*

~~~

Glacia: *coughs up a bit of blood but still kept herself intact* Darn it......to be ambushed by a fake child of Jenova......

Sephiroth: *gets up* Fake?! How dare you mortal?!

Glacia: I know all about you Sephiroth......you are no child of Jenova....only the child of two scientests...

~~~

Syrenna: *Points and laughs* Ha-ha! Test-tube child! XD

~~~

Glacia: Actually......the female scientest Lucrecia.....was pregnant with him.....

~~~

Syrenna: Ohhhh... Sorry.

~~~

Sephiroth: So.... all this time I am not Jenova's child?

Glacia: Nope.... *coughs and more blood comes out* Yuck.....you are just an ordinary human who is infused with Jenova's cells......

*Then Cloud busted in*

Cloud: I’m here......

~~~

Syrenna: Dammit, boy! My buddy just got stabbed here! What took you so long?!?

~~~

Cloud: Chocobo traffic.....and Yuffie kept calling me......

~~~

Syrenna: Ugh! Just cheer up and help us beat this guy!

~~~

Cloud: Fine..... I'll handle Sephiroth while you two go on ahead and face the emperor.....

Glacia: How.....did... you know....about the emperor?

Cloud: You know how Sephiroth's always stalking me?

Glacia: Yeah.....

Cloud: Well I've fought fire with fire......I followed him here.....

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... Let's get out of here. You gonna be okay?

~~~

Glacia: Believe me......with the help of Dr. Tropy.....they'll find her.....

~~~

*They get to the door*

Syrenna: Gee, ya sure you're okay?

~~~

Glacia: I'll be fine..... I just.....need to pull myself together...... that really hurt when he pierced me like a shish kabob....

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. I thought I'd never see anyone take a hit like that.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah well.....I've been hit worse than this......*smiles and coughs again*

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah well let's just get up there and- wait couldn't we just beam-up our men and destroy the place head on?

~~~

Glacia: If we did....the emperor will escape and begin the organization anew......you know what they always say....take out the head and the body dies out....

~~~

Syrenna: Ah~! *lol*

~~~

Glacia: *lol* Besides my aunts are probably still fighting the generals......and Cloud too...

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, I hope they're okay.


	7. [Still no more titles.]

~~~After the guys retrieve Gracie and make it to the Massive the girls confront Reaper. After Syrenna refuses his offer to join the BDO and flings him into a wall, Kelly takes over the battle. Robin does the same with Viper and Syrenna is quick to defeat Shadow. Glacia and Syrenna then confront Sephiroth at last only to have Glacia stabbed by him. She survives and she and Syrenna escape as Cloud arrives and fights Sephiroth.~~~

*Meanwhile where Kelly is*

Reaper: HURRICANE BLADE!!!!!!! 8D

Kelly: OUCH! OW! OW! OK OW! AAAAAAAAAA! *Falls to the ground and staggers a bit to get up*

Reaper: Had enough already?

Random Squirrel: *Munches on popcorn*

Kelly: I’m not done....I’m not gonna stop until you fall pal. *Quickly runs at Reaper and kicks him in the stomach*

Reaper: OOOOOOF! *Went splat on the wall*

~~~

Random Squirrel: Why did I agree to be on this side anyways?

~~~

Reaper: Because....you were bored.....

Random Squirrel: Oh.

*Kelly walked up to Reaper and picked him up by the collar of his robe and spun him around*

Reaper: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

*Then she flung him to the ceiling*

Reaper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D8

*Reaper's head hits the ceiling and was knocked out then fell on the ground*

Kelly: Finally.....I thought he'd NEVER lose consciousness......Ow.....so many cuts......Stupid scythe of his..... Might as well get Robin and get out of here.....I’m sure the others can beam up Glacia and Syrenna. Hey Random Squirrel! Wanna join?

~~~

Random Squirrel: I'm sorry. But I have more important things to attend to... *Climbs inside a container and closes it*

~~~

Kelly: I see. Farewell Random Squirrel and farewell to you to Reaper...... now to get to Robin.....

*Meanwhile where Robin is*

*Robin starts leaping through the trees as she surveyed the whole area to find Viper*

Robin: Where are you......?

~~~

Viper: *Hisses above her*

~~~

*Robin looks up then flips off the tree branch before Viper attacked*

Robin: That was too close.......

Viper: *strikes at her again only this time she bit Robin's hand*

Robin: OW!

~~~

Viper: Ah-ha! Now my paralyzing venom runs through your veins!

~~~

Robin: Dammit.....*gets up and smacked her clean in the face*

Viper: OWWWWWWW!!!!!

*Then Robin ran to her tail and started flipping her over and over*

~~~

Viper: OW! OW! OW!

~~~

Robin: *Quickly saw a bare branch sticking out and threw Viper at it*

*The branch stabbed Viper*

Viper: *screams in pain*

Robin: Now you will die before me.......

Viper: *laughs coldly* That maybe so..... but you are still going to die.....and with no smart guy helping you.....your screwed..........*falls dead*

Robin: .........*lays down in pain from the poison* Might as well get this over with.....

*Kelly came into Viper's room*

Kelly: Robin!!! *rushes to her*

Robin: Kelly.....leave me here to die.....Viper poisoned me....

Kelly: Im not gonna let you die! You said that I owe you a fight!

Robin: That was before I knew that I got myself poisoned......

Kelly: Listen to me... if you die...Cortex will be devastated....

Robin: No he won't....

Kelly: Yeah he will! Trust me, I've seen it before!

Robin: Kelly....

Kelly: Robin....*helps her up* Sometimes I wonder if you were the one who became the idiot....even though you're a pain sometimes, nobody wishes you to die.....

Robin: Oh really? What about your boyfriend? Hm?

Kelly: That's only because you were trying to kill me. But hopefully that's all behind us. Now let's head back and cure you of the poison and bandage me from these cuts.....ow...stupid scythe....

Robin: What about our niece and Syrenna?

Kelly: They'll be with us shortly......don't worry about it....

*They walked out the building*

~~~

(Upper hallways)

Syrenna: So, this is a new emperor. Got any idea what he's like?

~~~

Glacia: Not really.....the only emperor that I knew in person was a lazy slob. He never cared for us soldiers only when we get the jobs done.

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, I'm guessing by Tropy's description that this guy's the complete opposite.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah......might as well see what he looks like.......*coughs*

~~~

Syrenna: Damn, are you sure you're alright?

~~~

Glacia: I’m...alright...the wound hurts and so does the cough, but I’m certain that I’m alright....

~~~

Syrenna: I hope so. This guy sounds tough.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah.....let's do what we can against this guy.

*Opens the golden doors and walks inside the emperor's room*

~~~

Syrenna: Alright. *Casts scythe* Where is this guy?

~~~

*A masked man appeared* Emperor: I’m right here...

~~~

Syrenna: Oh...

~~~

Emperor: So....you two managed to pass through my generals.......no matter.....as strong as they are I will crush you two and continue my world dominance!

~~~

Syrenna: Ah, I bet you couldn't dominate a pack of rats.

~~~

Emperor: I could child...I could....if I wanted to. Right now it’s the world I want. And once I have it....the originals will be the slaves instead of the genomes.

~~~

Syrenna: If you were so intent on that synario why did you bother to try and bring the stray genomes back?

~~~

Emperor: To gather them and to get them to fight for their true freedom.....being forced to live in the wilderness alone isnt real freedom....its exile! And now that I have at least managed to have one of the most powerful genomes in this organization, I will take over the world!

Glacia: *coughs*

Emperor: Hmmmm....so it seems that Sephiroth has damaged you too greatly......and yet you still stand......amazing......join me soldier and let your original friend be part of our genome soldiers creation!

Glacia: No.....

Emperor: What?! How dare you say such a thing to me?!

Glacia: More then you could possibly know......I’m tired of how you guys are always on my back, threatening everyone I know! *coughs* But now is the time that I stand my ground and kill you where you stand.....your majesty......

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah~! That's what we're talkin' about. *Nods*

~~~

Emperor: Pity......you would've been an honorable warrior Glacia......and your cells would be great to harvest and make many more soldiers Syrenna..... but since you two wouldn't join us.... then I must kill you both.....while I will grant the wish for you Glacia to see the face of your old friend....*Removes mask and hokage crown that reveals a long blonde haired man with blue eyes*

Glacia: *Eyes widened then coughs again* K-Klaus...? Is t-that you?

Emperor: Its good to see you again Glacia.....but it saddens me when you betrayed me....

~~~

Syrenna: M... He's handsome. And what did he mean by betrayed?

~~~

Emperor: She and Saron betrayed me by letting that oafish emperor kill me.......

Glacia: No....Klaus....*coughs* That's not true......your one of my *coughs* good friends.... and Saron, how could she betray you? She loves you.....*coughs*

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, and if you're supposed to be dead why are you still here?

~~~

Emperor: I lived.....which proves that I am a super soldier. Glacia....join me and you will be forgiven....

Glacia: Klaus......

Saron: STOP! *leaps from above* That "Klaus" is a fake!

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks at Saron and then at the Emperor* Okay.

~~~

Emperor: Saron....you have arrived.....but do you have the proof that I’m not the one you love?

Saron: I saw you before, Thomas..... don't even think about playing as Klaus!

~~~

Syrenna: "Thomas"? *lol* That's not even as interesting as the name "Klaus".

~~~

Emperor: That's because my brother gets the cool stuff!

~~~

Syrenna: Apparently not. He's dead, you're emperor.

~~~

Emperor: Only because I slayed our previous emperor...

Glacia: *coughs* You killed him?!

Saron: He did....I knew right away that the emperor that we knew wouldn't give his position right away that easily.....

~~~

Syrenna: Well, there was the possibility of it being natural causes but he killed him. *Shrugs*

~~~

Emperor: And now that I’m emperor I will take over the world and give genomes the freedom to rule this earth! But you three are what's standing between me and my goal and so....... *He puts up his fists* I will kill you all....right here and now.....

Glacia: Oh great......

~~~

Syrenna: What are you gonna do? Punch us to death? X3

~~~

Emperor: *Smirks* That... *Then his fists starts to electrify* while watching you three get electrocuted!!!!!!!!! >8D

~~~

Syrenna: ...Ohhhhhhh... :/

~~~

Glacia: Be....careful girls.....

Saron: Believe me as soon as I’m done with him he's going to wish he's careful....

~~~

Syrenna: Alright you wanna hit'im first?

~~~

Saron: With pleasure.....*Started smacking the emperor in the face*

Glacia: Let’s get it on! *Punches him in the stomach*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sweeps her leg behind him to knock him over*

~~~

*The emperor fell down on the ground but gets himself up then smacked Saron in the face, then Glacia in her stab wound*

Saron: AH! *Feeling the electric tingle on her face* He will pay for that!

Glacia: *coughs and spat out some blood but gets up again* We need a plan....

~~~

Eniyami: *Bursts in the door and throws his arms in the air* Sy-ren-ah chaaaan!!! XD I've come for you!

Syrenna: Oh no... Dennis...

Everyone: o_0 Uh...

Eniyami: *Scampers over while singing* Syrenna-chan wo~. ^o^ *Give gives the Emperor a giant kick in the face tossing him a ways away* Hmph, no other hot man shall take my princess!

Syrenna: Uh~... D8>

~~~

Saron: About time you showed up....where were you?

Glacia: O___o()

Emperor: @_____@

~~~

Eniyami: I needed the little boys’ room. :3 *Hugs Syrenna* Don't worry! I won't let you get hot-man-handled by anyone other than me! X3

~~~

Saron: *Sweatdrops* For the love of humanity....... *Facepalm*

~~~

Syrenna: Get off! *Pushes away from him*

Eniyami: :3

~~~

Emperor: *Gets up* You fool.....you will pay for kicking my face.....and have you not noticed that that woman is already married?

~~~

Eniyami: Nothing will stop me from gaining my queen!

~~~

Emperor: .................

Saron: *Facepalm again*

~~~

Syrenna: Gr... *Facepalm*

(Downstairs)

DD: *Flamethower goes out* Dammit! My pack's drained!

Crunch: Just how many of these guys are here?

~~~

Coco: The Organization has made many genome soldiers!

Aku Aku: No kidding!

~~~

DD: *Bangs his flamethrower on the ground causing it to spark and go out while he hit soldiers with his tail* Xigbar, can't you do anything? Batman?

~~~

Batman: Give me a minute..... *throws more batarangs at the genomes while Xigbar hangs upside down shooting quickly at them too*

Xigbar: They're all going down!

Batgirl: I hope Syrenna and Glacia hurry! Those guys just keep coming!

~~~

DD: *Bangs his nozzle again making it spew fire* Ah-ha! *Blows some guys out and than it goes out* Aw, ripper...

~~~

*Ripper Roo appeared* Ripper Roo: You called? *lol*

~~~

DD: *Facepalm* Uh, not really. But as long as you are here can you blow-up some of these blokes.

~~~

RR: Will do! *hops around and throws bombs*

~~~

DD: Yeah... *Fumbles with the nozzle* I hope they're all alright...

~~~

*Then Kelly and Robin came out*

Kelly: Guys! Help me out here! Robin's been poisoned!

~~~

DD: I don't know how to deal with that! *Shakes nozzle* You've got to get help at the Massive, sheila!

~~~

Kelly: Alright......we'll see you guys back at the Massive! *Starts signiling to The Massive to beam them up*

~~~

(Massive)

Irken: My Tallest, were getting a signal from agent Kelly!

~~~

Red: Beam her up!

Irken: Yes sir! *beams them up*

*Kelly and Robin appeared then started dragging an unconcious Robin to the infirmary*

Kelly: Hang in there Robin....whew....you need to stop eating that mint candy....

~~~

Purple: What's wrong with her?

~~~

Kelly: Robin got poisoned.....she fell unconscious on our way out......*Helps her on the bed*

Red: MEDIC!!!!! WE NEED AN ANTIDOTE!!!!!!

~~~

Medic Irken: For what?

~~~

Red: What kind of poison is it?

Kelly: Snake poison....

Red: Snake poison!

~~~

Medic Irken: Uh... Okay.

*Cortex, Brio, and Gin come in*

N. Brio: Kelly, you're okay!

~~~

Kelly: Yeah! *Smiles* Reaper wasn’t so tough. Although, Robin... wasn't so lucky...

Robin: *Lying unconscious*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin? *Runs to the bed*

N. Gin: Where's Syrenna and Glacia?

~~~

Kelly: Apparently they're still inside. I don't know what's going on in there....other then the fact that I've been fighting Reaper, and Robin fighting and killing Viper.....

~~~

N. Gin: *Sigh*

~~~

Red: There has to be something we can use to see how the girls are doing!

~~~

N. Gin: We can call Syrenna.

~~~

Purple: Really? Does she have a cell phone?

~~~

N. Gin: Yeah, I know her number by heart. XD I don't have mine but do one of you guys have a cell?

~~~

Purple: *Gave N. Gin his cell phone*

~~~

N. Gin: Alright~. *Dials number*:) .....

*At the base it's a brawl against the emperor*

Syrenna: *Dodges a hit and picks up her ringing cell* Hello?

N. Gin: Hi, honey, it's me.

Syrenna: N. Gin, you're okay! *Continues dodging attacks* Did you guys find Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: Yes we have! *starts to inject a serum into Gracie's bloodstream*

~~~

Syrenna: That's great! Glacia, they found your mom!

~~~

Glacia: *smiles weakly* That's great.....*coughs* *quickly dodges from the emperor's punch*

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, we're just trying to kick Thomas's ass up in here!

N. Gin: Thomas?

Syrenna: *Dodges a fist at her legs* The Emperor! And Saron and Eniyami are here too! But they're helping us!

~~~

Saron: TAKE THAT, YOU FAKE KLAUS!!!!!! *whacks* NO ONE PRETENDS TO BE MY KLAUS! NO ONE!!!!!!!!

Glacia: *kicks the emperor*

~~~

Syrenna: Where are you guys? How are things?

~~~

Red: Well, it’s so and so....Kelly's got some cuts but she's fine. Robin on the other hand got poisoned by one of the generals. How are you doing? Are you two ok?

~~~

Syrenna: Well, I'm just fine. But Glacia was stabbed by Sephiroth and is coughing a lot, but she's acting like nothing's wrong.

~~~

Red and Purple: Uh oh....

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, guys, tell the guys downstairs to evacuate. We're almost done here. Or at least I think so.

~~~

Red: Alright! *presses a button* Attention people! Evacuate the building we're gonna leave soon!

~~~

DD: Good! I'm out! *Runs*

~~~

*Batman and the others followed Dingodile*

~~~

Syrenna: How are things hanging up there?

~~~

Red: Everything's fine! They're getting to work on Robin already! Plus everyone's coming back!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* Now we just got to figure out how to beat the Emperor.

~~~

*The emperor flipped over to Saron, grabbed her and started electrocuting her*

Saron: E-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!!

Glacia: Saron!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh! *Grimaces*

N. Gin: What happened?

Syrenna: Saron just got zapped..!

N. Gin: Want me to let you go?

Syrenna: Sure, just let me check to see Glacia wants to talk. Glacia, do you want to talk to anybody?!?

~~~

Glacia: *Coughs* That depends...does anyone want to talk to me...?

~~~

Syrenna: Does anyone want to talk to Glacia?

N. Gin: Syrenna's asking if anyone wants to talk to Glacia.

~~~

Red: I’m good.

Purple: Can't think of anything to say to her.

Kelly: Let me talk to her.

*Been given the cell phone*

Kelly: May I talk to her please?

~~~

Syrenna: Sure, Kelly! Glacia, it's your aunt! *Tosses the cell to her*

~~~

Glacia: *catches it* Hello?

Kelly: Glacia? You ok?

Glacia: Yeah.... Im fine.

Kelly: Don't lie. Your not ok.... that wound's killing you isnt it...?

Glacia: Im not gonna die.... the only thing that I don't want is for Oswald to know yet.....please....just keep it a secret for now....I don't want him to worry about it when Im away.....

Kelly: Alright.....just hurry back ok?

Glacia: Ok.

~~~

*They hang-up*


	8. [Honestly. My creativity was so lost, I couldn't bother to write titles anymore?]

~~~Kelly is able to defeat Reaper as Robin kills Viper but at the cost of being infected by her venom. Kelly find her a takes her back downstairs where everyone escapes the building. Glacia and Syrenna find the emperor and a battle ensues. Both Saron and Eniyami join the fight and reveal the emperor’s identity, Klaus’ twin brother, Thomas. They continue fighting during a phone call from N. Gin and Kelly. Will there loved ones see them again?~~~

Syrenna: How bout we just jack and blow this joint..! Literally?!?

~~~

Glacia: Alright! Let's go! *coughs* *punches the emperor down* You alright Saron?

Saron: Yeah.....Eniyami help me up!

~~~

Eniyami: Yeah. *Picks her up. They end up facing each other and blushing*

Syrenna: Glacia, toss me my cell!

~~~

*Glacia tosses the cell phone to Syrenna*

~~~

Syrenna: *Dials* Ally, *Dramatically* it's time!

Ally: Yes, ma'am! *Launches a bunch of explosives attached to the building*

*The building starts to shake*

Syrenna: Maybe I shoulda waited 'til we were out!

~~~

Saron: YOU THINK?!

Glacia: Let's get out of here.....! *coughs*

~~~

Ally: Want me to have the Tallests beam you up, Lady Syrenna?

Syrenna: Ally, make it so!

~~~

*Ally beamed up the four*

~~~

N. Gin: Syrenna!

Syrenna: N. Gin! *Runs into his arms and he spins her around*

~~~

*Eniyami puts Saron down*

Saron: Hmpf....

*Glacia starts sitting on the floor*

~~~

N. Brio: Is everyone alright?

~~~

Saron: We all are....but I think Glacia needs some medical attention....

Glacia: *coughs*

~~~

Syrenna: No kidding. *Walks to the window* Look at that place come tumblin' down!

~~~

*Glacia staggers to get up and looks out the window*

Glacia: I don't see anyone or any escape pod....I guess we're safe after all....

~~~

Penguin: *Runs in the room* Glacia?!?

Syrenna: Everyone~ but you. *Pokes Glacia's arm*

~~~

Glacia: Oh maaaaaan..... T___T *covers wound* Hi Oswald! *smiles*

~~~

Penguin: Glacia. *Runs to her* You're covered in blood!

~~~

Glacia: Yeah... I got stabbed by Sephiroth just like Aerith did.....only that I lived....*coughs*

~~~

Penguin: *Grabs her and holds her next to him* Can someone do something about her?

~~~

Irken doctor: *looks at the wound* It looks serious......but luckily the human missed the heart when he stabbed her.... we're going to need to operate.

~~~

Syrenna: Ew~. *Cringes*

~~~

Glacia: *laughs* That's the ugly side of getting stabbed! LOL! *coughs*

~~~

Penguin: C'mon, let get you to the operating room... *Walks her there*

Syrenna: Good luck!

N. Gin: *Comes and puts his hands on her shoulders. They hug*

~~~

Glacia: *holds on to Penguin* Thank you Oswald. I really appreciate you helping me to the operating room.

~~~

Penguin: You're my wife, Glacia. It's what I'm supposed to do. I love you.

~~~

Glacia: I love you too. *smiles*

*In the infirmary*

*The color returned to Robin's pale face*

Kelly: Well I'll be....she made it.... the antidote worked!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin?!?

~~~

Robin: *Wakes up and looks at Kelly and Cortex* Where am I.......?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: You're in the Massive infirmary.

~~~

Robin: So that means that I killed Viper.....

Kelly: You sure did..... after you got poisoned.

Robin: Oh.......*Sits up*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: D- Don't sit up!

~~~

Robin: Why not? *blinks*

Kelly: Well even though the poison's gone your still probably sick.

Robin: Fine... *lays down again*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I'm so glad you're okay. *Takes her hand* We found your sister too.

~~~

Robin: Gracie's okay? That's spectacular news.....now all there's left is to find the cure for her illness....*holds Cortex's hand*

Kelly: Yep even as we speak, Dr. Tropy's working with the Irkens to try to cure the illness.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I just hope everyone's okay in the end of this mess...

~~~

Kelly: I'll go check and see if Syrenna and our niece is ok. *gets up and heads out the door*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Sighs and looks at Robin*

(Some other room located near the infirmary)

*Everyone's waiting for Glacia. Purple's nervously munching on doughnuts while Syrenna sleeps, sitting on N. Gin's lap, and Penguin sits next to him looking anxious*

~~~

*The Irken doctor comes out*

~~~

*Everyone looks at him and N. Gin wakes Syrenna*

Red: *Walks up to him* What's up, doc?

Penguin: Is she alright?

~~~

Irken doctor: Well the good news is that she's recovering well now that the wound's been treated. She hasn't lost too much blood; although she's going to have an electronic device on her chest for a while to get the wound go by. And.....*Smiles* There's something else you need to know.

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles* What?

Penguin: What is it?

~~~

Irken doctor: Well it turns out that Glacia is going to be a mother.

~~~

Syrenna and Purple: OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!!

Syrenna: *Tightly hugs and kisses N. Gin before jumping into a berserk madness with Purple*

Red: *Smiles and shakes his head* Wake up the entire Irken army while you're at it! >8D

Penguin: *His mouth hanging wide open*

~~~

Irken Doctor: My work here is done! Now to go back to the patient! *Goes back*

~~~

Syrenna: *Goes and hugs Penguin* Oh, way to go, Pengy! Oh, little thieving soldier babies! XD *Gasps* I'm gonna be the godmother right?!? 8D

*Everyone starts rambling excitedly*

Penguin: ......D8.......

~~~

Purple: Is he ok?

~~~

Syrenna: *Shakes him* Ah, he's just shocked about being a daddy! XD *Slyly* You should go a see your... baby's mama~. X3

~~~

Red: *Shows a happy face* This is so cute, I could just melt!

Penguin: S-Sure....I'll go....*Gets up and heads for Glacia's medic room*

~~~

Purple: You think he's gonna be a great father?

Syrenna: *Sigh* No.

All: 0_0

Syrenna: Well, where's my place to say? He's a big-time criminal who came from a greedy, selfish family. ..... But he has his good points. He obviously does 'cause he's married to Glacia.

Red: And now having a baby with her.

Syrenna: AND having a baby with her. ... *Squeals in excitement* XD

~~~

Purple: Well we're here too so that means we gotta help the kid be good right?

~~~

All: *Nod*

~~~

Purple: No problem! *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, I wonder how far along she is. It's incredible that the baby survived this ordeal. *lol* You guys get kidnapped, we kick ass and blow the place up, now we find out Glacia's pregnant. This has been one hell of a day!

~~~

Xigbar: You said it! I'll have to say that baby must take after her mom! *smiles*

~~~

Purple: Hey, welcome back to the Massive, Xigbar!

Syrenna: Watchya doin' here?

Xigbar: Ah... checkin' up on my status on godfather. *lol* Kidding!

Red: Godfather? Oh no!

*The guys start arguing*

N. Gin: *Lies back with Syrenna* It's obvious we're the god parents.

Syrenna: *Giggles and hugs him*

*Penguin is walking down the hall*

~~~

Irken nurse: *comes out of Glacia's room* Oh hello Mr. Cobblepot! Have you come to see your wife?

Penguin: Yes is she well enough to see me?

Irken nurse: Yes but she's asleep. You can still see her though so if you like come inside. *Opens the door*

~~~

Penguin: *Walks in and stokes Glacia's hair and smiles*

~~~

*Glacia slept as he stroke her hair. She smiled unconciously as if she was having a good dream.*

(Dream sequence)

*There was peaceful meadow in a sunny and breezy day, Glacia was running happily with two children catching up to her*

Boy and girl: *laughs*

Glacia: *laughs*

*Then the children tackled Glacia and rolled around in the meadow then they continued laughing*

Glacia: Aw man you kids......you got me!

Boy: That's cuz we're as fast as you mom!

Girl: *laughs* Yeah!

*Then silence hung the air*

Boy: That was as close one when Sephiroth stabbed you, momma....

Glacia: Yeah.....I’m just glad that you two were protected the whole time with my cells!

Girl: We were? *Shows innocent yet curious look* I didn't notice....

Glacia: Meh....*smiles* It’s something that we female genomes in the Black Dragon Organization were designed to do just in case we get pregnant.

Boy: When are we gonna be born mom?

Glacia: Just six more months......

Girl: I’m kinda nervous....

Boy: Me too.....

Glacia: Don't worry....you two will fine! Just remember what I taught you and you two will do just fine out there!

Boy and Girl: Ok! *nods*

Glacia: So have you two thought about what names you wished to be called?

Boy: Well....we were thinking about it....

Glacia: And?

Girl: We decided that we should let you and daddy name us. It’s only fair.

Glacia: *blinked humorously* Ok if that's what you two want to do.....besides your right. *smiles*

Girl: You really like to make daddy happy?

Glacia: Of course I do. *smiles more brightly*

~~~

Penguin: *Kisses Glacia*

~~~

Glacia: *Still smiles and unconsciously holds Penguin's hand*

~~~

Penguin: *Closes his eyes and rests his head on her shoulder*

~~~

*Meanwhile over to where Red and Purple are*

Red: Ok Purple, introduce me to this Ally!

Purple: Ok Red! Trust me! She's definatly the one for me!

~~~

*Ally's ship flys in and lands*

Ally: *Comes out triumphal* Mission accomplished, my Tallest! XD

~~~

Purple: Good job Ally! Red, this is Ally!

Red: *raises eyebrow* This is the Invader you fell for?

~~~

Ally: o_0?

~~~

Red: Anyway, welcome aboard to the family Ally!

~~~

Purple: Whoa, whoa, Red, we don't want to go too fast with her. Ally. *Bends down to her* Would you um... *Hesitates* Would you like to go on a date with... me?

~~~

Ally: *Blushes*S-Sure my Tallest, I would love to go out on a date with you!

~~~

Purple: Wonderful! *Picks her up and hugs her*

~~~

Xigbar: Awwww now that's precious!

~~~

*Back at the infirmary waiting room*

Syrenna: *His rubbing N. Gin's back as he sleeps on her lap*

N. Brio: *Walks in* I thought you were the tired one.

Syrenna: Nah, not after Glacia's news. N. Gin is though, or he's just happy to have me back.

~~~

N. Brio: Well at least everybody's relaxing. *Sits* It was a very scary experience.

~~~

Syrenna: I'm sure it was. How are you and Kelly doing?

~~~

N. Brio: *Smiled* Everything's going great! She was really happy that I was alright after you and the others found us.

~~~

Syrenna: How's um... What's the status of your relationship?

~~~

N. Brio: It’s really strong! We've done allot of things together! We go out for walks on the beach on Wumpa Island, we beat up mutants that try to kill us, we laugh at Crash whenever he does something hilarious, those kind of things!

~~~

Syrenna: That's great. ...

~~~

N. Brio: *raises eyebrow* Have I done something wrong?

~~~

Syrenna: Hm? Oh, no, no! I just... I'm worried a little about Glacia. There's so much going on. The Organization is gone, she has her mother back... She met her aunts for the first time! ... And now she's pregnant... at age 20 with the father as one of Gotham's most wanted criminals. How can she handle all of this?

~~~

N. Brio: Well....I may not know Glacia that well....but I do know that since the Organization is gone, she could finally relax and not worry about anything, as for her husband being a wanted criminal, he'll have to decide for himself whether he wants to lead a family man life or continue his crime spree. As for all of us, I’m sure we can help out when she needs it. Right?

~~~

Syrenna: *Sigh* I hope so.

~~~

N. Brio: She can't keep pretending to be alright all the time. She'll eventually ask for help.

~~~

Syrenna: ... Man... *Shakes her head*

~~~

N. Brio: I know.....Kelly can be like that sometimes but she knows how to swallow her pride.

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggles*

~~~

N. Brio: *laughs*

~~~

*Silence. N. Gin moves a little but continues to sleep with Syrenna petting him*

~~~

N. Brio: Well....it won't be long until we return to our homes....

~~~

Syrenna: Home... that sounds wonderful. Just to get to get back into bed and forget the crazy kidnapping.

~~~

N. Brio: I couldn't agree more.

~~~

*Silence*

~~~

*The Massive flew across the earth, preparing to beam the heroes back to their homes*

~~~

Syrenna: Has anyone herd on Glacia's condition?

~~~

Irken doctor: She's just fine. She just woke up and her husband is with her.

~~~

Syrenna: That's it! *Storms out of the room* Imma go talk to her!

~~~

Glacia: *yawns* Man I've had a good sleep.

Penguin: Me too! *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: *Opens the the door with a big smile on her face*

~~~

Glacia and Penguin: Hm? *Looks at Syrenna's face*

Glacia: Hey Syrenna! Ready to head back home?

Penguin: *Sweatdrops*

~~~

Syrenna: *Jumps on the bed a hugs Glacia* Ah, you're pregnant! You're pregnant! ^o^ Why didn't you tell me?!? >:(

~~~

Glacia: You knew? *blinks*

Penguin: I knew about it too....*smiles*

Glacia: Wow! How did you guys know about it? Are you guys psychic? *Curious and amazed expression*

~~~

Syrenna: They found out during the surgery! Oh, babies! *Hugs her again* Now, c'mon, how long have you been a mother to be?

~~~

Glacia: Three months! *Smiles*

Penguin: THREE MONTHS?! *Amazed look*

~~~

Syrenna: Three months?!? You can't be! *Looks at Glacia's belly*

~~~

*Glacia smiles nervously* Glacia: Its true.....I counted the months!

Penguin: But why are you still thin?

Glacia: Well......it’s a little....complicated....you'll have to ask Dr. Tropy about it.

~~~

Syrenna: *Sternly* I will. Wait... If you've been pregnant for three months why didn't you tell me a month ago at the wedding?!?

~~~

Glacia: Well, I didn't realize that I was pregnant until I kept having these dreams about the two cute kids!

Penguin: Dreams?!

~~~

Syrenna: Two kids? *Holds up two fingers*

~~~

Glacia: Yep! *Nods and smiles*

Penguin: *Looked amazed*

~~~

Syrenna: Twins?!? 8D *Hugs Penguin this time* Two babies! Just like me and Coral and our ancestors before! XD

~~~

Penguin: *smiled happily*

Glacia: Yeah! *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: So, well, the guys have the Massive over Calico Manor so we can go home when need be.

~~~

Glacia: Well if you guys want to go home now, then its your chance. Oswald and I are gonna go home too.

~~~

Syrenna: Okay. *Gets off the bed* Imma go brag to everyone on the ship on your status. *Squeals* Two babies. X3 Now, if guys need anything about the babies I'll gladly help because I had to take care of baby Florence myself, so I'm somewhat a mother and have parental experience. And imma go and have a chat with Tropy too, and, by the way, all the guys are fussing over the title of godfather, even though it's obviously N. Gin. So- *Hugs them both* I'll be checking up on you two! I’m out! *Begins to leave*

~~~

*As Syrenna leaves Penguin hugged Glacia*

Penguin: *laughs* Twins.....we're actually having twins....

Glacia: You said it!

Penguin: So...do you know exactly what gender those babies will be?

Glacia: A boy and a girl! *Smiles*

Penguin: *Laughs in happiness*

~~~

Syrenna: *Comes back and hangs on the edge of the door* Name one after me. ... Kidding! Bye! *Herd outside* *Giggle* Little, thieving soldier babies! X3

~~~

*Both Penguin and Glacia laughed*


	9. [Final chapter and Glacia's pregnancy makes no sense.]

~~~Our heroes escape the crumbling BDO as Ally and the other Irkens blow it up. They’re beamed up to the Massive and are reunited with their loved ones. However, Glacia is sent into surgery because of her stab wound. It’s then revealed that she’s pregnant with twins! Happy day!~~~

(Where Tropy is)

~~~

*Tropy was sitting at the sleeping Gracie's side reading a book*

~~~

Syrenna: *Knocks on the edge of the door* Hey, Tropy.

~~~

N. Tropy: *looks from the book* Oh hello Syrenna. Come in.

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in by him* Hey, how's Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: She seems to be doing fine thanks to the serum I gave her.....it will keep her from coughing so that she will have a lot of time to breath instead of coughing to death...

~~~

Syrenna: ... That's good. So, you know about Glacia being pregnant?

~~~

N. Tropy: She is? *Surprised look* *Then seems to smile* That's.....great to hear that she is having children of her own.......she's growing up...

~~~

Syrenna: *Leans against him with a suspicious look* She said you could explain why when she's three months in while she only looks like one. >_>

~~~

N. Tropy: She's three months pregnant? I see.... well during my time in the organization the first emperor who wasn’t the jerk to us all was concerned for the female genomes.....he worries for the unborn children while the mothers go out in missions so he commanded us to install a chemical that can not only make the female genomes stay thin but to protect the unborn from harm so that nothing can disrupt their growth.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... I'm not exactly a professional like my dad but I know plenty about medical and biology stuff. Isn't it mandatory for the mother to... not be thin so the baby does have a successful AND healthy growth.

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh but that's the beauty of it! You see the baby happens to grow at a normal rate while in the protective chemical which is the one that gets fat and not the mother!

~~~

Syrenna: o_0 ... You confusing...

~~~

N. Tropy: *Sighs* I know..... *then really brightens up as he started thinking about Glacia's kids* She's really having kids! This is so exciting!

~~~

Syrenna: Since when were you the kind that got excited about things..?

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh.....uhhhh....sorry force of habit. I have seen these pregnancies before.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Raises eyebrows* Where? ...Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: No, not really... Gracie was too weak and sick to even carry a child. Glacia was born in a test tube.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, I thought so. So, where did you see it?

~~~

N. Tropy: Well a few times by seeing a few female genomes in the hallways.

~~~

Syrenna: ... Can they feel the baby kick?

~~~

N. Tropy: Yes, they can. Despite being protected the mother can still feel the baby's movements from the inside.

~~~

Syrenna: *Half-smile* I remember when my mom was pregnant with my little sister. It was really weird. ... It was the last year we spent together as a family.

~~~

N. Tropy: That is an unfortunate thing to lose a mother.....and what's even worse....is that a child grew up without knowing any of her parents enough....

~~~

Syrenna: At least we got to be back with our father after mom died.

~~~

N. Tropy: That is true.......

~~~

Syrenna: ... You like Gracie a lot, don't you?

~~~

N. Tropy: Why do you ask?

~~~

Syrenna: *Leans on his shoulder* You just seem to. More than just a casual partnership to you, isn't it?

~~~

N. Tropy: ..................Alright.....I'll confess.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles and leans in closer*

~~~

N. Tropy: It was before I met Ashley and Emily's mother...... I just got the job of being the scientist who's in charge of strengthening and healing a genome. They gave Gracie to me as my partner......she was....and is still so beautiful, kind, and gentle. I didn't want her to go to any of the missions but orders were orders.....and each time she came back after killing someone....she cries.

~~~

Syrenna: Awwww! I can see where Glacia got her motivation to leave Black Dragon.

~~~

N. Tropy: *nods* Yes....I also encouraged her to go.

~~~

Syrenna: So... did you ever have... relationships with... Gracie?

~~~

N. Tropy: No...... I had to keep my relationship with Gracie professional. If the organization finds out that Gracie and I are romantically involved, they would have Gracie......"wiped away".

~~~

Syrenna: Ohhh... Well, you have her back, now.

~~~

N. Tropy: I know..... and it’s such a good relief too. Now I can find a way to rid the illness.

~~~

Syrenna: That's good. ... Man, I want hair as long as hers... *Begins to walk out* Later.

~~~

N. Tropy: Farewell.... *Leans near Gracie* We're going to be grandparents, Gracie.....*Smiles*

~~~

*Syrenna is walking down the hallway*

~~~

*Robin leans on the wall as if she was sleeping*

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks at her and looks away and walks past* Hey, Robin.

~~~

Robin: Hello.

~~~

Syrenna: *Stops without turning* Did you hear the news?

~~~~

Robin: I already knew that she was pregnant.

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks behind her with her eyebrows raised* ... *Smirk* How'd you know?

~~~

Robin: *starts to smirk* Because....I just know.

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. XD You excited about being a... great-auntie?

~~~

Robin: You can say that. I am....how you originals say.....happy that she is becoming a mother.

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. *Turns her top-half farther around* Being a great-aunt make you and Kelly sound like oldies. XD

~~~

Robin: *Glares hilariously* Don't push it, Calico.......

~~~

Syrenna: Ah-ah-ah! *Waves a finger* It's "Gin" now! XD *Starts to walk away*

~~~

Robin: Grrrrr.....

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, hey. *Stops* Did you know it's twins? Or at least that what Glacia says.

~~~

Robin: Yes I knew she's pregnant with twins.

~~~

Syrenna: Gee. *Starts walking again* You know everything.

~~~

Robin: Only because I was taught to be aware of anything that could happen.

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph, see ya! *Makes a small waving-gesture with her hand*

*She walks into the beaming area or whatever where most of everyone is*

~~~

Purple: So! Anyone ready to head back home?

Glacia: I know I am!

Penguin: Me too!

Xigbar: Like totally!

Batman: Yep...

Batgirl: I like to go home too.

~~~

Syrenna: *Elbows Glacia* So... did you tell them Part 2 of the news?

~~~

Glacia: Of course I did! They were so excited!

Dr. Cortex: Uh....anyone knows where Robin is? *looks around*

~~~

Syrenna: *Points her thumb back* She's a ways down the hall.

~~~

N. Cortex: Alright. *goes off*

Kelly: This is what I'm worried about....

N. Brio: Why are you worried?

Kelly: About what Robin's gonna say.

~~~

Syrenna: What is it?

*N. Gin walks over to Syrenna*

~~~

Kelly: Well.....I know that Robin loves Cortex.....its just that.....she doesn't know how to express her feelings.....and she's probably going to tell him that she isn't good enough for him.

~~~

Syrenna: *Facepalm* Maybe we should just let them be. ... I wanna go home... *Hugs N. Gin*

N. Gin: I know you do, honey.

~~~

Red: We'll beam them down later!

Purple: Bye guys! *beams everyone back to their homes*

~~~

N. Gin: *Flops onto the bed* Oh, bed I've missed you! So, much comfort! ... And memories..! X3

Syrenna: *Sits next to him but he pulls her down to him*

*They both giggle*

~~~

*Glacia lands on a tree branch while Penguin lands on the sofa*

Glacia: HOLY COW! I can our house, other houses and a crickety, old house from here! Hi, House!

House: * limps by with Cuddy and Wilson* Crazy woman....... *takes painkillers*

~~~

Syrenna: *Continues to passionately kiss N. Gin until she stops* Wait... Whatever happened to Cloud?

~~~

N. Gin: That's right! We've forgotten about him!

(Elsewhere)

*Cloud was standing on a cliff cursing himself for letting Sephiroth get away. So he stood while silently angsting to himself while knowing he would fight Sephiroth again in the future*

~~~

*Somewhere far away behind him a canister rolls and stops. The lid pops open*

Random Squirrel: THE END!


End file.
